Shion: The White Lion Story
by nahariyanash
Summary: Shion, a white lion boy with the appearance of the male human and with the traits of white lion enrolled in the Seton Private Academy, where other animal breeds live together. Let's go into story and see what will be fun in this place full of animals with fun that will happen inside! Be friendship and fight between animals that happen in this school!
1. Join in the School! Shion Shiroyuki!

**NN (NahariyaNash): Welcome to this new story of "Shion: The White Lion Story". It was the first time I wrote this story after I read the manga of this series: Murenase! Shiiton Gakuen (Come Together! To the Seton Academy) and then having only seen fifth anime episodes, I decided to make a story based on this series.** **Before doing this series I had plans to do others too, but due to my terrible headache and day off, I decided to do one at a time, which means that the other new series will come out very slowly, maybe some new ones must wait in the next year or next month.**

**Are you asking me why I want to do this series? Because I saw that if there ever was an animal male with human appearance and animal features it would be good, and then I would just like to introduce my OC which, as you read the title, you already know what kind of animal it is, but you are sure that is it a common animal like lions that you know?**

**You will find out after reading this chapter and it will explain itself. And of course I will also add some certain characters belonging to the game called "Arknights" in this series. I hope you enjoy the story. ****And then, I know some are fans of Miyubi the Sloth, but if you tell me to put it with my OC, I don't know what to do, and then I have already planned with who is going to be with Shion. I will think of Miyubi later.**

**Important note:**

_**1) If none of you like this story, then don't comment on anything or look, you can also ignore it as if you say "this OC is Gary-Stud" or something else, but I do what I do, everyone has a different taste and he does not criticize them, so you can also ignore and look at other stories, so I am not the one to advise you to look at my stories;**_

**_2) I can't fulfill all your requests without me being an expert in the fanfic, so I don't want to have a crossfire in front of me, I hope you understand me, and there are some elements I can't accept in the stories._**

**Okey now let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ****the Murenase! Shiiton Gakuen (Come Together! To the Seton Academy) series by Yamashita and Bungo, serialized by Cycomics. I don't even own BGM, but I only have my ideas, OCs and stories.**

* * *

**Shion: The White Lion Story**

* * *

**No one's Pov**

Since the sun shone with many people standing, but one person was an early riser. Inside an apartment complex there was a young man eating breakfast.

The person is a young 16-year-old boy good looking, about 203 cm tall, weighing 78 kg. He has long white hair like the snow of the winter up to his shoulders with a combed fringe on the left and some were combed up, and white eyes with lilac silver shades. At the moment she was wearing a school uniform, consisting of a purple blazer with white lines with a white elegant shirt with a yellow ribbon on the collar, matching white pants, a pair of black socks. He also wore a pair of white headphones with cat ears and both antennas on the headphones. But if we notice more closely, we can see a pair of animal ears hidden by the headphones, then a white tail identical to that of a lion.

He is **_Shion Shiroyuki (Shiroyuki Shion)_**.

Together with him there is a beautiful woman who is about 192 cm, 66 kg tall, with white eyes with a purple tinge and long lavender white hair that falls on her thighs, with a central fringe and two sides of the hair up to the shoulders and an ahoge, But a strange thing to note, is that she has a pair of white lioness ears. She also has a well-built bust, around G-Cup. She was wearing a white sweet heart shirt with black ribbon on the collar. Long wine red skirt with yellow buttons and a long hazel-colored wool jacket with long puffy sleeves with sheath, with black buttons and black decoration on the sleeves. A pair of white socks. Then there is another thing to note, is that she also has a white lioness tail.

The woman is **_Miyuki Shiroyuki (Shiroyuki Miyuki)_**, Shion's mother. The woman gave off an aura of sweet motherly mother as she watched her son finish breakfast.

"Are you ready for your first day of school at Seton Private Academy?" Shion's mother said.

The _**Seton**** Private Academy (Shiiton Gakuen)**_. A school for animals where all kinds of creatures go about their lives together. This explains why we see the animal traits she has on Shion's mom. His mom is actually a white lioness who looks like a woman with traits of a white lioness. This also includes Shion, who is a white lion like his mother.

"Hm." He nodded while eating the last piece of the meat.

"I'm still a little worried. Are you sure you want to enroll in that school? Despite your gender?" She asked, as if she knows that Shion is not an ordinary boy.

"Yes, I'm sure mom." Shion said without concern about what Mom said, then finished the meal. "Thanks for the meal, I'll go get ready." Shion said as he got up from the seat.

Then her mom took the plate and put it in the sink. Once she finished washing the dishes she looked at the photo that was on the shelf full of clean dishes and some empty tea cups and other things, in the photo they represent three people, one was she who was a little younger together with a man from white hair that is a human while she was holding a young Shion in her hand happily.

Then she smiled as she looked at the photo, making her remember the good times, then she felt Shion came out of the room with a briefcase with spare clothes and a tag containing books and school notebooks.

"Have you prepared everything you need for school?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes mom, the certificate and other things I have to use are also in the folder." He said as he took the briefcase and the tag containing the books and notebooks. "I can think about the rest after I get to school." He said as he made his way to the door wearing elegant brown shoes.

Then he mom came up to him. Then she held out a pendant with azure crystal. "Here, I'm sure it will be very useful for you."

Shion looked for a second and nodded, took and put it on. "Thanks mom, I'll keep it carefully."

"Good, and I hope your first day is fantastic." She smiled sweetly and kissed Shion's cheek.

"I go out!" Shion said as he left the apartment.

"Have a good time!" Shion's mom said goodbye to her son who goes to Seton Private Academy.

* * *

**\- Seton 01: ****Join in the School!**** Shion Shiroyuki, the White Lion! -**

* * *

**(Seton Private Academy)**

Spring. Cherry blossoms. Bush warbles. Hay fever.

And...

School entrance ceremonies! All signs of the new season.

The**_ Seton Private Academy (Shiiton Gakuen)_**.

In the courtyard of the Seton Private Academy we can see many students having fun chatting and talking, or simply having fun or arguing. We can see Shion who is at the back of the row between the student groups, composed and is silent while he had already put the briefcase in his room by the boys.

Obviously, the school was for animals, while Shion's mom was a white lioness with the appearance of a human woman. He looked around seeing the rest of the student body was made up of several species of mammals ranging from the common domestic rat to the large African elephant, both carnivorous and herbivorous animals.

Shion wasn't really sure what this world cam was, but he didn't care anyway. Like him, the rest also wore the same school uniform that he himself wore, especially the boys. While the girls wore a purple sailor uniform buttoned with a white collar and purple lines and a yellow ribbon held, paired together with a short or long skirt and wearing a pair of brown shoes.

Looking around was very easy to distinguish female students from male students. It was not only the uniforms that distinguished them, the male students looked completely like animals learning to walk on their hind legs while the girls looked like human girls, but with ears and tails of animals. Just like his mom, but why doesn't he look like the male students around him? This is a mystery.

As Shion looked around he could notice a human boy who remained composed, but he seems a little irritated.

The boy looks like a 16 year old young man with short dark brown hair with a combed fringe on the left and hazel eyes. He wore the same uniforms that boys like Shion wore.

Shion has noticed that there is also another human being in this new group of students. Except for the fact that she is a human girl with long brown hair, long fringes on the right with a hairpin which is a shape of female symbol on the left side of the forehead, and purple eyes. She wore same the women's uniform of the Seton Private Academy like as all female students.

_'So there are two humans in this school?' He _thought.

At this moment we can see the human boy now pissed as a pebble comes towards him on the right cheek while a hairless **_Heterocephalus (Mole without skin)_** with the Seton uniform, hits from the left side.

"Come on, you guys!" Then a pineapple is thrown in his face making him look more nervous and angry.

Shion, however, had remained there in silence watching the scene in front of him. _'That guy has to learn more about self-control instead of being crazy.'_

"You're all a bunch of animals!" Then he threw the pineapple which accidentally hit a female student, sending her to pass out. "Oh, crap!"

_'Stupid.'_ Shion thought sighing.

Then all the students stop what they were doing, look at what happened, ignoring the human boy.

The female student then woke up immediately with her face still red because of the pineapple, getting up looked at the pineapple and looking around looking for the culprit.

The student was a short wolf-faced girl with long pink hair and pink wolf ears on her head, orange eyes with yellow undertones. She wore the women's uniform of the Seton Private Academy, a pair of black socks and brown shoes. She also has a plump pink tail.

Looking around then he looked at human boy who looks away. Then the girl noticed and began to growl, charging towards the boy. But instead of charging against the boy she crashed into a small aquarium that was in the center of the training yard, causing a small fracture that contained an **_Anomalocaris_**, wearing a white shirt with a red tie and green pants with a black belt.

Everyone was watching what happened while Shion could say that the girl has no common sense, or she was stupid.

_**"Hey!"**_

A powerful voice that caused the gust of wind attracted everyone's attention, including Shion who was calm, knowing who it was.

_'Here is our teacher.'_ He thought

In front of all the students was a red Tyrannosaurus Rex about the size of a camion, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a black tie and gray trousers. In this Seton Private Academy he has been called as **_Gigas Terano-sensei_** by everyone, in short also **_Terano-sensei_**.

**_"All right, brats..."_** He said and then furiously wrinkles all the students. **_"Line up, or I'll eat every last one of you!"_**

Obviously everyone obeyed without disobeying and they all lined up in order.

Then he continued to speak. _**"Now, the headmaster would like to address all the new students. Headmaster, if you please."**_ Then he gave the floor for Anomalocaris which at school can be called as Amano-sensei.

"Well, everyone, today is-" Failing to finish the words, the aquarium in which he resides broke causing him and the aqua to rage.

_**"Headmaster!"** _Terano-sensei screamed.

If an Anomalocaris is thrown into the mainland without water they lose strength and die.

"W-Water! Water!" Then he accidentally jumped hitting the wolf girl in the face.

"Ow!" The wolf girl falling back in pain.

Then Headmaster noticed her asking for help. "You, child... Water... Please fetch some water!" He asked, but the wolf girl looks very angry with an X-shaped patch on her nose.

"Aaargh!" Then she bit the headmaster by running around holding it over her mouth.

"Why?!" Headmaste asked why he did this to him.

Everyone, including Shion, watched the scene in front of them while no one dared to interfere, even if Shion wanted to, but decided not to.

"Don't fetch me! I asked you to fetch water!"

_'That girl was definitely a very stupid wolf.'_ Shion thought as a sweat fell behind.

"This is why I can't stand animals:" The boy said putting his right hand on the right side of his head relieving stress.

"No! Stop!" Headmaster begged the wolf girl to leave him. "Oh, I'm done for!"

_'Don't tell me we have to watch for a full hours after this school ceremony?' _Shion wondered mentally while watching the scene like all the other students.

* * *

**Shion's Pov**

After the headmaster was put back into the new aquarium, we students were sent to our respective marked classes. My class is _**1-1**_.

As you must know my name is Shion Shiroyuki, if you are asking why not I have animal features similar to those of my mom? This is a little difficult to explain, even if I'm not a guy who likes to trap my private information. Anyway, let's get into the main topic.

This school is called Seton Private Academy. This is a school for animals, where all sorts of animals live together. It is a scared cage where constant battles between species forest a spirit of survival of the fittest i all students, and it is called... **_Seton Private Academy (Shiiton Gakuen)_**.

Well, it was all I know after my mom explained everything she knows. Why did she also attend this school after she married my dad who was a human being... Do you want to know why? As I have to explain... it's a little difficult to explain, maybe I'll tell you later, but one thing I can say is that I'm half blood. Inside me I have human blood that I inherited from my dad, while the other with animalistic traits and blood is that of the white lion that I inherited from my mom who is a lioness. So I'm half human and half white lion to be precise.

And why don't I look like male animal students around my class? But first talk about this or me, maybe it's better to talk from the beginning about why I'm half-blooded, but I think I'll talk to you later, because right now it's not suitable to tell you.

At the moment I and the rest of the other students, with two human beings, are in the classroom while our teacher is Terano-sensei with displeasure from the other students.

**_"Hmph, well then, I'll now take attendance."_** He said as he took out a student record calling some student names if they are present.

As I looked around I could see the human boy was a little inattentive while Terano-sensei named the name of the human girl.

_**"Hitomi Hino-kun (Hino Hitomi)."**_ He called.

"Here." Said the human girl now called Hino Hitomi who raised her right hand.

Then I could see the human boy who had been distracted as he looked at the human girl and Terano-sensei was naming other names before he arrived, who had distracted himself without answering the word "present".

_**"Jin Mazama-kun (Mazama Jin)."**_ Terano-sensei called him again, but now he was in front of him making him return to reality. **_"Do you wish to be made extinct?"_** He asked threateningly.

"N... No..." Now called Jin he said while he had sweat falling behind his head while Hino was a little worried for him.

_'A stupid.'_ I think as I pay attention to his speech.

**_"In that case when I call your name make sure you answer properly!"_** Then Terano-sensei retuned to his position as he continued to call other students' names until mine arrived.

_**"Shion Shiroyuki-kun."**_ He called me.

"Here." I raise my hand pointing it out.

**_"Well, it looks like we're all there for now, okay, now let's start our first lesson today."_** Terano-sensei said as we all begin the lesson.

Unbeknownst to the teacher, some students started whispering.

"Have you seen that white-haired boy?" Asked a male monkey student talking about me.

"Yes, it smells like an animal and at the same time human." Asked a male dog student.

"That boy looks pretty." A female black cat student said.

"Is it a white lion or white cat?" A male elephant student asked quietly.

_'I can hear you guys.'_ I thought as the lesson went on smoothly as I ignored some comments from other students talking about me.

* * *

**_Hours later the lesson..._**

_***Ding! Dong! Ding!***_

**_Lunchtime..._**

After the bell ringing, all students start to cheer as it is lunch time. Instead I decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

As I got up from the place I was able to see Jin Mazama who seemed rather irritated about the animals while reading a book containing the information of the animals, both strong and weak points.

_'Isn't that an animal hater?'_ I ask myself mentally as I leave the classroom heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

**(School Cafeteria)**

In the cafeteria we can see many animal students are eating their repulsive food, but the food they ate consist of what they can find in nature.

For example, raw meat, grass, bugs, raw fish, leaves and water. In reality there are also vegetables such as salads and others, but nothing about the kitchen. Only these main dishes that I can choose from. Obviously I choose raw meat, but I would have preferred cooked together with vegetables.

Then I clicked the two of them taking the receipt going towards the seller who is a gorilla with a vedre shirt, a white hat and a white apron.

"Excuse me, I'll take these two raw meat. No insects and other things, but I would like them to be cooked, even the vegetables." I asked.

"Why do you want them cooked?" The gorilla asked.

"I just want it." I said without batting an eyelid.

"Okay, wait a few minutes." He said as I wait for my order to arrive.

After a few minutes my order had arrived, two cooked meat that prehistoric humans ate and cooked vegetables. I took the plate and decided to take a place to eat, obviously I find a void while I decided to sit there.

"Hurry it up!" Said a male hyena.

"You're holding up the line!" Said an aepyceros melampus or an impala for short.

I could see that Jin Mazama was having a hard time choosing the food to eat in this cafeteria.

"Hey! Did you see that guy with animal traits?" A voice from a student spoke.

"Yes, and he's an animal boy with a male human appearance!" Said a female sheep student.

"What kind of animal is he?" Asked a mole student.

"I can't understand why he has to keep the headphones." Asked a male horse student.

"Don't you find that boy with animal features a little nice?" Asked a female student with cat traits.

"At the base of its tail and its ears covered by headphones it looks like a carnivorous animal, given that it carried meat on the plate." A male rabbit student said while eating carrots.

"It has a lion smell." A male dog student said.

"Is it by chance similar to other domineering lions?" An impala student asked looking at me.

"Of course he is a very tall boy." Said a pig student.

"And he looks very trained." A female cow student said.

Obviously those words were directed at me, not at others. And I swallow them what they say as I head to an empty place eating quietly while still ignoring those whispers.

Anyway, do we continue my explanation of me and why I am different from the male students of this Seton Private Academy? First of all, I'm a boy, not a girl, okey? The only thing I can deddure is just this explanation. Maybe because I was born with a male human being who is my dad with female animal DNA that is my mom, so instead of being born as male animals that maintain the animalistic appearance, I was born with the human boy's appearance from DNA of my dad because I have the human gene and with animal DNA, like the traits of a white lion, I inherited them from my mom who is a white lioness.

Huh? Would a male human being marry a female animal pose any problems in the law?

Well, let's say that, a male human being marrying a female animal may cause serious international law, which caused serious intersocial between humans and animals, but my mom made this law enforced because she followed with her free referee like humans, doing what humans do and following her heart, so after she signed the treaty together with my dad, the two of them managed to get permission and got married happily, and consequently I was born, with the appearance of a human boy with trait of white lion.

And are you also asking me if I have some lion behavior? Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any lion behavior, I just inherited ugly strength, speed, endurance, olfaction, hearing and pain tolerance, learning some martial arts from my dad who is the most experienced. But I don't have any behavior of a lion, who are lazy waiting for them that the lionesses would bring food to him or create harems pack, and I have no such behavior. And as you have noticed, I also eat vegetable and cooked food, because I have human DNA in my body. And then they are not like other lions that make packs.

Although I don't have characteristics that can be distinguished as a real lion, but it doesn't mean that I can't make a wild lion roar or fight, and there is also one thing to tell you about my mom. My mom is a lioness who has lived in the winter climate since a very young age, which is why she is much taller than any lioness who is in this school, and I inherited that gene from my mom, that's why I'm so tall obviously I was used to the cold weather too. Apart from this I don't have many things in common with real lions, and my mom doesn't care at all because I'm her only dear son, and then I've never had friends in the past because of my height, but I have a certain hobby.

Cooking, studying, training, videogame and singing, these are my only hobbies that interest me, or even play some musical instruments such as the piano. Even without friends, I can rejoice, and my mom was always worried about me, but she hoped that I go out more and more to make friends, but due to my stature it is a bit difficult to find friends to talk, even even talking to others who always have to raise their heads to look at me.

Guys, life isn't so easy when you're so tall you can join the basketball team huh? Well, let's say I love basketball, but not so much.

Well, that's all I can say for now, the rest is better for you to know for yourself, and then it's a bit difficult to explain to you since I finished eating my lunch.

"Hahaha! I'm gonna... let you join my pack!"

"Huh?"

I turned to see Jin who was sitting in front of the same pink wolf girl as before with crossed arms and a triumphant smile while Jin had a confused face.

_'What happened?' _I wondered mentally watching the scene.

"I'm **_Ranka Okami (Okami Ranka)_**, the wolf, boss of the proud Wolf Clan! I'll show you to my territory! Follow me!" She said her name is now Ranka the Wolf, offering to invite Jin into her pack.

_'Apparently she has the intention of inviting that human into her pack... but I don't think she will accept such a thing.'_

Faithful to what I think, Jin ate his cooked meat, swallowing Ranka's proposal, which shocked her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Aren't you happy? Huh? Huh? Huh? You can join my pack! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

She continued to chirp while Jin lifted a bone to distract her, actually that bone was the previous meat that Jin ate, and now he is using that bone to distract Ranka. Given that Ranka does the same part as canines, and they use olfactory in search of food and to survive.

But I don't have those characteristics, and then I have nothing in common with the lions.

"Go!" Jin threw the bone causing Ranka to follow that bone.

_'Good way to send her away, but in doing so you will create a friendship bond with her, Jin.'_ I think and decided to leave the cafeteria without wanting to know what happens next.

As I was about to get up a voice stopped me.

"Hey boy!"

I turn left to see a group of male hyenas, about as tall as Jin, looking at me like bullies.

As you should know, the hyenas also beat the lions and steal the food or prey they find. If ever the hyenas fought with herds of lions, a draw would come out, but if it was a lion against a herd of hyenas they would be easily defeated. Since this school has male and female hyenas, with male and female lions, I can imagine that there will be fights between these species.

From their appearance they look like Seton's third year students.

"Yes?" I said.

"Tell me a little, are you a lion?" A hyena who looked like the leader of the group pointed to me.

"No." I said without thinking twice.

Do you want to know why I answered so? Well, I prefer to be called a human being rather than being called a lion. Obviously the groups of hyenas were shocked before getting as angry as the hyenas, or because they ARE hyenas.

"What kind of question is it!" Asked a hyena from their group.

"Don't lie boy!" Said the other.

"Your ears and tail say backwards." One said pointing to my animal traits.

"Don't pretend to be silent!" Said the other.

"Don't think you're being arrogant!" A skinny hyena replied.

"Lower the crest kid!" Another replied.

"You should respect those bigger than you!" The one with a green crest answered.

"In my opinion, lion smells!" Their leader said with his fingers pointed at me.

"So? What do you want from me?" I asked while I had other things to do instead of chatting with the hyenas.

"Serve me obviously!" Their leader with the red crest said looking at me.

"I refuse." I said trying to get up, but they still stop me blocking my way.

"Don't think of refusing such a silly lion proposition!" Said one of his henchmen.

"What do you think you are?" Asked a big hyena.

"Human." I said.

"You brat-"

I immediately got up looking at him from top to bottom with eyes now with sharp pupils with face obscured by shadows. I stared into his eyes while he was completely silent.

"You're... tall... kid..." He said and now he realized.

"Thanks for your compliment." I said with a frightening smile.

As his groups began to indietregiare as the air around me starts changing with threatening aura. Obviously this attracted the entire cafeteria students, scaring them or some were on alert.

Seeing this, I calmed down as I looked at the leader of these hyenas with serious faces.

"Look, I have other things to do, so get out of the way or you won't go smoothly." I asked with threatening eyes.

"H-Hai!" He answered frightened.

Then they let me go while all the students looked at me with different expressions, mild, confused, fear of color that are herbivores, some seem excited, others seem cautious for now.

_'I would have preferred not to attract too much attention.'_ I think as I head quickly towards the cafeteria exit.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

While Shion had left the cafeteria, many students, or perhaps some, began to sigh with relief from the fear they took.

"What happened?" Asked a male rabbit student.

"Of course it scared me." Said a female horse student.

"Groups of hyenas were silenced by one first year lion boy." A male bear student said.

"It has never happened before." A female mouse student said.

The whispers continues while the leader of the hyenas group was very angry and humiliated.

"Damn that boy! If I find him I'll kill him!" He said as he left the cafeteria with his groups.

Apart from them there are also two humans who assisted everything together.

"What happened?" Hino asked worried.

"Who knows, it's none of our business." Jin said as he thinks he wants to eat together with the Hino girl. But for him he found something strange, obviously he also heard some parts of Shion's conversations with those groups of hyenas. _'Human? But if that white lion has animal features on it.' _He thought as he decided not to think about it too much and continued the conversation with Hino.

And then he is immediately interrupted by Ranka who brought the bone and is now starting to fight with the human girl.

* * *

**(****School Dormitory:**** Shion's Room)**

_**With Shion...**_

**_Afternoon evening..._**

We are in Shion's room right now, and now he was telephoning with his mom.

"Yes, yes I'm fine mom."

**[Are you sure you're okay?]**

"Very sure, and don't worry mom."

**[Try not to overdo okey?]**

"Yes, I promise."

**[So try to take better care of yourself okay?]**

"Okay, I'll do it mom."

**[Then good luck to your school year.]**

"Yes, thank you mom."

**[Your welcome, and I love you Shion.]**

"I love you too mom."

**[Bye!]**

"Bye." Then he turned off the phone and lay down on the bed. "Hmm... Maybe I'd better go to sleep a little." He said and changed his suit on pajamas.

The pajamas consist only of a white T-shirt with short sleeves with short shorts up to the knees. If we look carefully, we can see muscles on the arm and well-trained body and athlete.

Then he took the towel, toothbrush and toothpaste, heading to the bathroom which is next to her room.

* * *

**Shion's Pov**

_**Next Day...**_

**_*Ding! Dong! Ding!*_**

"Yeah! Break time!" Said a monkey student.

Right now I was putting my notebooks and books away in the bag.

"Damn animals..." Jin-kun curses again. Why does he hate animals so much?

...

Forget it for now.

"Let's hear some music." I said as I turned on my phone and chose the music. "Oh, now that I think about it, it seems that all the students are now able to choose a favorite club to join." I said remembering what the teacher told us, I took an article from the club that this school has. "Let's see? **_Sports Club_**, **_Swimmer Club_**, **_Muscle Build_ _Clubs_**, **_Athletics Race Club_**, **_Occult Research Club_**, in short **_ORC_**s, **_Cycling Club_**, **_Music Club_**... isn't there anything new?" I said looking at the article, but then a certain specific club caught my attention. "**_Coocking Club_**? Looks like it was approved by the teachers a few hours ago." I read and to my surprise the founder of this club is Hino Hitomi.

I look around seeing Hino is not in the classroom, just like Jin who is not in the classroom. Maybe both of them are out, then I look at the article.

"Hmm... let's try." I said leaving the classroom.

* * *

**(School Corridor)**

Right now I was walking in the hallway looking for the Cooking Club while all the students were doing what they want, chatting, creating a Club and other things.

"Hey you damned lion!" Then the same voice stopped me.

I turned to see the same hyena of yesterday with its groups of hyenas. Then they surrounded me and other students leave the place.

"What do you still want from me?" I asked.

"Do you have the courage to talk to me huh?" The leader said.

"Yes, so what do you want from me?" I asked again.

"We came here to challenge you in a fight!" Said one of its members.

"Yes, yes!"

Instead of accepting, I decided to refuse. "I refuse, I have other things to do instead of fighting you, so I'm in a hurry." I said as I try to get out of this useless fight.

But they were so persistent that they don't leave me away. Then their leader approached me with a bully face. "Don't go runnin away all scared! You start something around here and you're gonna get hurt-"

_***Pow!***_

Without letting it end, instinctively I kicked hard on his face which set his head in the wall. Due to my kick, I also created a large crack on the wall.

"Owwy..." He moaned painfully.

"Sharaku-san!"

"You okay?"

This obviously shocked all the students, seeing a first year student who defeated a third year student.

"You bastards! How dare you do that to Sharaku-san!" Said a hyena with a blue crest.

"But I told you I was in a hurry." I said.

"Shut up first!" Said a thin hyena.

"Don't think of diverting words-"

**_*Pow!*_**

Again instinctively, I kicked the two hyenas hard by sending them to the ceiling, which set the head on the hanging ceiling with half of the body visible.

"..."

No students said a word while the bully hyenas groups were silent seeing three of them were put out of the game by myself.

"If none of you want to end up like this, can you kindly let me pass?" I said, but I know very well that the hyenas won't give up.

"Don't think we left you after you made this damned lion!"

"Get ready for the worst kid!"

Then the groups of bully hyenas pounce on me.

"_*Sigh*_ Good heavens they don't learn the lesson." I crunch the bones of my neck and...

_***Pow! Pow! Pow!***_

Instead of avoiding their assault I gave them all rotating kicks on their faces, which I send them into the wall, creating large cracks, some even kicked them on the ceiling, creating cracks wherever they crash.

"Hmph, I hope you have already learned your lesson, senpai?" I told these hyena's groups, while the pupil of my eye were well sharpened. I sigh and exit the corridor, as if nothing has happened.

Then some students began to whisper what they saw, while the defeated hyenas were still encrusted on the ceiling and on the wall, shaking trying to get out.

"Did you see what that student did?" Asked a male mole student.

"What strength." Said a male deer student.

"Who thought he could defeat a pack of hyenas all by himself." A female monkey student said.

"Maybe it's better to be careful not to anger that white lion." A male dog student said.

"Well, let's see where that club is." Once settled I decided to visit this Cooking Club, asking if I can be part of the group.

* * *

_**Minutes later...**_

As I walked down the hallway looking for the Cooking Club, I saw Jin and Hino carrying boxes. Jin-kun carried three boxes while Hino-kun carried one.

Either because she's only nice to humans or was cool to her. But I can see that he has a little difficulty getting all three boxes.

I decided to approach them.

"Excuse me?" I call them stopping them. Then they turn to me, obviously looking up with difficulty at Jin Mazama who has to hold three boxes. "You are from the Cooking Club right? Jin Mazama and Hitomi Hino, right?"

"Oh yes, sure." The girl replied.

"What do you want from us?" The boy asked, he seems irritated.

"Relax, my name is Shion Shiroyuki, as you know they are of your same class." I said.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Shion-kun." Hitomi said.

"My pleasure." I said.

"So what do you want from us?" Jin asked.

"Just one request, I can join your Cooking Club?" I asked for the two of them, and of course I smiled the two.

"Nani!?" Jin was shocked. He doesn't seem to agree very much with my request.

"Do you want to join our club?" Hitomi said as I nodded. "Of course yes!" She said with a smile,mhappy to know that a person wants to join her Cooking Club.

"Wait Hino-san! But we don't know if he can cook!" Jin said, reason is that animals never use the fire given to their weakness for fire, well... except me who know how to cook.

"So how about testing me?" I proposed the idea to Jin, looking at him with defiant eyes.

"Huh?" Jin was confused what I said.

"If I can prepare a suitable dish that passes the test, would you let me into the Cooking Club?" I explained to the two.

"Jin, would you allow it?" Hitomi asks Jin with a pleading look.

"Ugh… _*Sigh*_ Fine." He surrendered. "But! Remember that the president of this club is Hino-san, while I am vice-president, understand?" He said he proclaimed himself as the vice president of the club.

_'Uwoah... how much confidence, mah, at least I'm not bored of death while having something to do in the Club.'_ I think and look at Jin-kun. "Hm." I nodded.

"Good." He said.

"Do you want help with boxes?" I asked, looking at the boxes he carried in his hand.

"No, I can do it alone." He refused.

**_"Hihiiin! Hiiiih!"_**

We stopped while we saw a Ranka with a fake horse's head as a hat on her head and holding a couple of bags following a female student.

The girl has white and black hair with pink ribbon and a long ponytail. She has two zebra ears over her head and yellow and green eyes. She wears a women's uniform of the Seton Private Academy and wears a long pair of stripped socks.

Obviously all the students were watching what is going on while the three of us are stopped, watching the scene. Then some are starting to laugh.

"_*Sniff*_ It smells like zebra..." I speak slowly. _'And it looks like the skirt has hidden its tail.' _

"What is she doing?" Jin asked.

"Check it out! That wolf's being put to work by a horse!" A male pig student said laughing at Ranka.

"Pathetic!" A male cow student laughed.

Some students keep laughing while others were unsure whether they wanted to help her or not. Ranka continued to carry bags and also doing horse's verse, tripped over the weight of the bags he carried.

Then the zebra girl hit the floor with the horse's whip next to her.

"Just whta are you doing?" She asked. "If those get damaged, you wil pay dearly."

Then Ranka got up in fright, and replied with the horse's verse.

"You're too slow, dog! Move faster!" Then she started hitting her with the horse's whip.

"Hey!" Jin tried to stop her.

"Stop!" Hitomi also tried to stop her

As the zebra girl was about to hit Ranka, I moved quickly behind her, blocking her arm holding the horse whip.

"Huh!" Then she turned to me.

"I advise you to stop immediately." I said while my eyes have sharp pupils as I detect some of my sharp teeth.

"What the hell do you want!" She irritatedly asked me.

Instead of talking, I snarled at her like a lion, or because _I AM_ a part of lion.

Obviously my action surprised the nearby spectators. Then I let go while she retreated back looking at me, with a little effort, because I'm too tall that she must raise her head.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit to keep all those bags?" I asked while looking at Ranka.

"So?" She said.

"Don't you think it's too heavy for her to keep them all? Can't you carry at least a little of it yourself?" I asked sternly, crossing my arms. To tell the truth, I don't know how to help friends or companions, since I have never had the experience of having friends, but I have experience of helping people.

"Y-Yes! Shion-kun is right!" Hitomi said.

But Ranka has denied. "I'It's fine, human female!"

"No, it's not! This is... not the right way to make friends at all!" Hitomi said.

Then the zebra girl approached us.

"You two there... You two dare defy the great **_Chroe Mashima (__Mashima Chloe)_**, the zebra? And you, human girl, I believe you just said something about _'friends'_, but this lone wolf, Ranka-san, begged me to let her join my pack, so I simply had no other choice but to let her join... as my pack horse! " Then she starts laughing.

To be honest, I feel very angry, not the outside, but the inside mentally, seeing her so arrogant that I want to throw her out the window, but I decided to continue keeping control of my lion's instincts.

"Don't call her a pack horse!" Hitomi said.

"It's all right, human female." Ranka said. "This is my job as the newest member of the pack."

"There, you see? Just like I said!" Chroe said.

"I'd rather have been in a pack with Jin, though." Ranka said.

"Excuse me?" Chroe asked.

"But Jin's starting a pack with that female... with Hitomi, right? I know how it feels to be all alone, so I'm happy Jin gets to be in a pack with another human!" Ranka explained.

Obviously this surprised Jin.

"Are you saying... you joined my herd even thought you didn't want to?" Chroe asked Ranka.

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"It appears you need some discipline!" Before she hit the horse whip, Jin stopped her.

"Jin/Jin-kun!" Hitomi and Ranka said simultaneously.

"Wow." I am surprised at his action.

"How dare you?! This is not your concern! First this guy and then you?!" She asked angrily. "Is there a problem? You aren't the same herd as Ranka-san, are... you..." Then she stopped as she saw Jin with an angry face that said nothing, just staring at her. "Hmph! That's it! You're fired!" Chroe said to Ranka.

"Huh?!" Obviously shocked.

"I never thought Ranka-san was fit for a herd as proud and noble as that of the horses." She said.

"What gives you the right to talk like that?" Jin asked.

"Is it because you're a zebra?" I asked.

"Exact!" Jin and I turned around to see a mare student, along with another mare student.

"Horse herds are pretty attractive and dignified on their own... but she's the rarest among them, a horse with stripes!" The mare student explained.

"Indeed! I am a noble mare. I was ill-matched with you lot to bgin with." Chroe boasted of the compliment as the two mare follow her.

"What are you talking about?" Jin said.

"Hm?" I turned to him.

"Zebras are donkeys!" He exclaimed, shocking the zebra girl, Chroe.

Then out of nowhere, two donkeys were in the hallway playing monster cards as they look at the zebra girl and smile.

"Donkeys?" Ranka asked Jin.

Jin then explained. "They are not exactly the same, but zebras are more closely related to donkeys than horses. Horses are intelligent and friendly, so they along well with humans, but zebras are short-tempered and don't get along with humans. Also, they communication by bearking. "

"He's lying!" Obviously Kuroe is shocked. "Y-You mustn't let him foll you, everyone!" Then she ran to Jin. "This human just made all of that up! They're just lies with no proof to back them up! There's no way an elegant mare like myself belongs with the likes of them!" Then she pointed to the two donkeys.

"You seem to have completely lost control." I said while Hino nodded.

"You want me to show you proof?" Jin asked.

"Oh, please do! If you have any, that is!" Chroe said.

"Are you sure about that?" He said.

"Just show me already, you-" Without ending it, Jin took it up and pulled out its tail hidden by the skirt.

"See?" He said showing the short tail of the zebra girl.

I'm a little surprised at his action of lifting a girl's skirt, well... since he's an animal lover, and I'm sure he's not in the least interested in something like that, not even me.

"Oh! It's only fluffy at the tip!" The mare student said.

"I wondered why she never showed us..." Said the other mare student.

"It's a donkey tail!" Ranka said.

Obviously Chroe is completely embarrassed while the two donkeys... blushed as girls do... have problems?

"Arf, arf, arf! I'll ever accept this!" Chroe ran away, or simply ran away.

"Oh, she ran away." I said.

"Chroe-sama!"

"We don't mind it at all!

Two mares said as they followed the zebra girl, name Chroe right?

"Are you okay?" Hitomi approached Ranka with a white handkerchief that wiped his dirty right cheek. "Look what a mess you are, Ranka-chan."

Then Ranka looked at Jin, and Jin turned his head to look at her. Ranka then suddenly ran away.

"Ranka-chan?" Hitomi called her.

"Hey!" Jin called her, but she didn't stop.

"Hm?" I was a little confused because he ran away, but I can see that he was crying.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

_**Afternoon evening...**_

At this moment all the students have finished the lessons while some head towards the assigned dormitory. Shion, on the other hand, was wandering in the corridor after he finished installing all the things they use in the Cooking Club, beyond which he made a small report in the teaching room about why he attacked some third year students, obviously the senpai of Shion, which is none other than the hyenas who wanted to attempt to bully.

Obviously Shion was also fed up with these hyenas, which were the primary enemies of lions over rivals of tigers, he can't do anything about it since the lion's DNA part also has a hatred for the hyenas, but Shion knows how to control his instinct then everything will be OK. As for the report in the teacher room...

* * *

**(Teacher's Room)**

**_*Flashback*_**

_**An hour ago...**_

At this moment we see Shion sitting in front of Terano-sensei, explaining that the situation that happened in the hours of rest that happened in the corridor yesterday.

_**"Tell me a little, why did you attack them?" **_Terano-sensei asked Shion.

"Because they were trying to enslave me." He said directly.

**_"What do you mean?" _**He said.

"Yesterday in the cafeteria they tried to bully me, but at that moment I didn't do anything to them, well, it scared them. Then they took it with me and they looked for the fight that happened today."

**_"So, does that mean they started earlier?"_** Terano-sensei said.

"Hm." Shion nodded.

**_"*Sigh* At least you have to report to the teachers instead of taking the initiation of their provocations." _**He said.

"Sorry, but my instincts say otherwise."

**_"*Sigh* So try never to do it again, okay?"_**

"All right."

**_"Well, now you can go out. Try not to get into trouble."_**

"Oh."

Once explained and done all Shion left the teaching room to goodbye the rest of the dinosaur teachers.

_***End Flashback***_

* * *

"Well, it's better to go." He said as he leaves school.

"Oi, oi, shouldn't you be in the teacher room instead of being here?"

Shion only turned to see the same hyenas he defeated, but now the group has increased more with some added. With a few more bandages on his face.

"What do you still want from me?" Shion asked expressionlessly.

"What do we still want from you? Obviously for the revenge! I will never forgive you for what you did to me!" He pointed to Shion angrily.

"First you are the one who took the initiative." Shion reasoned.

"And you fired us and you beat us up!" Said the leader of the hyenas.

"Just because you're going to bully me."

"Say it again and we'll tear your skin!"

"Come and try it if you can."

"You cursed! Guys! Attack him!" He commanded all the hyenas he has with him, attacking Shion.

"_*Sigh* _Yare yare..." Shion sighed closing his eyes, and then opened his eyes to reveal the sharp pupils with a serious look. Suddenly his hair is getting longer and he starts to clench his fists, which are suddenly changing the form.

"We attack!" All the hyenas who are about to attack Shion said. Just then, the hyenas that are about to attack him.

But...

"ORA!"

**_*Pow!*_**

Hits of white fists struck all the hyenas.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

The punches were too fast for them, sending them flying or crashing into the wall, setting them inside causing several cracks. Some are even thrown on the tree.

"ORA!"

**_*Pow!*_**

Then a last punch sent the leader to fly, making him crash on the school wall. Then all the hyenas were defeated!

"Hmph, I hope this fight has given you a lesson." Shion said, that now with a little different appearance.

His white hair has grown drastically, the sides of the hair have lengthened since touching the shoulders and the back of the hair has grown drastically in the same way as that of her mother, but thicker coem that of a real lion and showing his ears like a lion. His arms had become muscular with fluffy white fur and identical to those of male school lions with sharp claws similar to those of a tiger and finally the sharp teeth of the canine which are clearly seen while showing under the mouth. His tail was in full view.

You may not know, but if Shion starts to get serious and begins to feel like fighting, the white lion gene inside him will wake up and change Shion's appearance into that of a real lion! Giving him more strength in combat! Even the most violent force! Of course, it can also return to its original human form.

"Hmm... I think I'll have to give another explanation to the teaching room." He said.

"Hyaaaaa!"

Suddenly a girl's scream rang out in the back of the school.

"Huh! That voice..." Then she ran to the so urce of the voice.

As Shion went to the source of the scream, the hyenas leader barely got up with the wounds he received from Shion, and still falls to the ground as he murmurs something.

"Damn lion..." Then he passes out while his eyes have swirls.

* * *

**Shion's Pov**

As I ran to the source of the voice I saw Jin and Ranka beaten under the tree by the three bears. I could have sworn to hear a girl scream, but in any case they seem to be in trouble.

"What the hell are you three doing!" I said attracting their attention.

"Eh? And what the hell do you want! You want to die-"

Instead of ending it up I kicked him out, sending him crashing into the school wall.

"Owwy..."

"I was the one who asked the question, not you!" I said with a predatory look as the two bears were starting to tremble.

Obviously Jin was also surprised to see me, especially with my new appearance.

"Are you two all right?" I asked the two of them, Jin nodded while Ranka was still passed out, but then woke up looking at me.

"Damn boy!" Said the second male bear student.

"You will pay it!" Said the third male bear student.

As they were about to attack me, and I obviously am not doing anything, because...

**_"What are you two going to do?"_**

Because there is Gigas Terano-sensei who suddenly came out of nowhere, stopping the two bear bullies, who are now terrified of his presence, while their leader managed to pull his head out.

"Damn boy you will see with me now!" He tried to attack me, only to be grabbed by Terano-sensei's mouth.

**_"Do you guys wanna go extinct, too?"_** He asked menacingly to the three bears who have now run away while Terano-sensei chases them like a predator.

"Stupid bears." I said as I help Jin get up. "Are you okay Jin?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Jin-kun! Ranka-chan!" Hitomi called the two and came over. "Are you okay? Oh, Shion-kun? And what happened to your body?" Then she noticed me, and she also noticed my new appearance, which surprised her.

"Hitomi-chan? Don't tell me it was you who called Terano-sensei?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Yeah!" She answered.

"Oh! That's why the teacher is here." Jin-kun said.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She said and then looked at me. "You also helped Jin-kun didn't you? Thanks a lot for helping him!"

"You are welcome." I said as I begin to return to the normal state, where my hair has returned to the normal length, the arms have returned to the normal shade and the teeth have returned to the normal state.

This obviously supported the two humans in front of me, but I prefer to keep quiet than explain.

"Well, anyway thanks to Hitomi-chan we are safe." I said changing the subject.

"Yes! Thanks, Hino-san." Jin thanked Hitomi-chan.

Then Ranka moved away from us. Obviously Jin hasn't forgotten about her.

"Hey. So you're still alone, huh?" He called.

"Leave me alone! What's it got to do with you?!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you know... Thanks for trying to same me." He said while looking away. "It might be a weird way to thank you, but I wouldn't mind joining your pack." He explained.

At that moment Ranka was a little confused, until she started happily drooling after hearing the last part that Jin said.

"That's nasty!" Jin said.

Obviously Ranka was so happy that her tail was moving so fast and approached us. "I don't let people join my pack after they refuse-"

"Never mind, then." Jin said by interrupting her.

"I'll make an exception!" Ranka said frantically looking at Jin.

"Well, since the trouble is over I can also leave." I said, leaving their discussion alone while I have to go back to the dormitory.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

Across the classroom of the Seton Private Academy, we can see a beautiful girl looking out the window, watching Shion's fight fighting the hyenas, and winning against them before going to help two humans and a wolf first the teacher intervenes.

"Interesting. A white lion with the appearance of a male human? It's quite rare if I have to say." The girl said while holding an orange-flavored Chupa Chups.

The girl had long thick blond hair tied to a ponytail while she had a pair of animal ears. She has amber orange eyes and a black collar on the neck. She wore the same women's uniforms as Seton, only she has short sleeves, holding a black leather shirt with a white neck warmer and does not wear socks. Under her skirt she wears a short red shorts up to the thigh while the tail was out.

This girl here is a lioness. But the strange thing is that she was biting the Chupa Chups.

Then she smiles looking at the figure of Shion who left school before she decides to leave the classroom.

* * *

_**Next Day...**_

**(Cooking Room: Cooking Club)**

Now in this moment we are in front of the Cooking Room where there is the Cooking Club which has just been founded by Hitomi Hino, President of the club together with her friend Jin Mazama, the Vice-President of the club.

Right now we see the two human students, Jin and Hitomi, looking at the two new members, Ranka and Shion, while Jin was explaining the rules for joining the club.

"Okay, so... We're going to test you to see f you're good enough for the Cooking Club." He explained and look Ranka. "Ranka!"

"Hai!" She responds.

"Remember, you may be the pack's boss, but the President of this club is Hino-san." He pointed to Hitomi. "And after her comes me, the Vice-President!" He indicated himself with a thumb. Then he pointed Ranka and said: "If you can't cook something at least little bit tasty, you won't be allowed to join the club! This also applies to you, Shion!"

"Good luck you two!" Hitomi cheered on the two new members.

"Hm." Shion nodded, but then caught another extra smell around the kitchen. _'A... smell of koala?'_ He thought.

"Okay! I'll-" Ranka was about to say.

"I'll do my best!" But then a short young girl suddenly appears before all of them.

...

...

...

Hang on.

"Who are you?!" All four said, surprised and shocked to see a stranger who came from nowhere in their Cooking Club.

The short girl in front of them has medium green hair and large koala ears, an animal's nose and two purple ribbons. She also wore the female uniform of Seton Private Academy.

Who is she?

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**NN (NahariyaNash): ****Here we are! What do you think of this new story I made? I know there is no comedy but I put everything in it, and I hope there is something that satisfied you. The story doesn't seem like much, but at least it's to your liking, and I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter it will be the appearance of our Koala and Miyubi, perhaps, and I know that some are Miyubi fans, but putting her with my OC was a little too early.**

**The story obviously combine them with Manga and Anime since there are some missing parts in the story, while some I remove them by following my way.**

**And then, what do you find of my OC, Shion Shiroyuki the White Lion? If you find it cute, beautiful or other things to add, comment in the comment, and no flames. And then as I said I added a certain Arknights character, and what would that be? And then Shion's mom was based on Yukine Chris [Another] of Senki Zesshō Symphogear XD Unlimited, only that I gave a little modification, for example the white lioness traits and the height. Of course, you can also comment if you want me to add another Arknights character such as the bunny and snow leopard, which are my favorites.**

**Before any of you ask, "Weren't the males all destined to have animal appearances? Wouldn't that be a hole in history?" If you read correctly what I wrote, Shion is a half blood, HALF BLOOD, with Human DNA and white lion DNA. Since it has an obvious human DNA that has a human appearance instead of the animal, so don't confuse it with other male animals.**

**Leave some comments and I like and see you in the next chapter. If you have any ideas or suggestions comment and I try to see if it applies, and no flames.**

**See you at the next chapter**


	2. Join in the Cooking Club!

**NN (NahariyaNash): Welcome to this second chapter of "Shion: The White Lion Story". ****It has been a while since I have written the second chapter, sorry if I have not written, let's say that I was engaged in other fanfictions and for the loss of ideas, but now that the fanfic is back we can continue with this story. But, since we're here, I have one thing to tell you, I hate the protagonist of this anime, hating anime so much because he doesn't go to an institution where only humans go instead of this school? And then his hatred for animals goes too far and it is exaggerating, which must be resolved as soon as possible. Well, now that we are there let's go into history, and I wish you a good read and I hope you enjoy today's chapter.**

**Ah, before I forget something new, this chapter will also have some Arknight characters (especially the girls with animal traits, ****but only girls, while male animals with human aspects and animal traits will not be present in this story****), then some fights very similar to Killing Beast! (Not bloody but in a funny way similar to Beelzebub with Shion who released the beast form) and some characters like those of Kenomo Friends, but I can't guarantee that they are all there, because it would be too many and while I have yet to relate to the series since I had an emptiness in memory. ****But I can't make promises if I add other characters, because I have to understand the rhythm of the story even before.**

**But first I have to let you know one important thing, since the story, Murenase! Shiiton Gakuen (Come Together! To the Seton Academy) ****had a different timeline and some scenes other than the manga and the anime, more or less separated in different timelines, so I will try to follow more in the normal plot of the anime and combine it with the manga version for a while, as you can see also in the first chapter that I mixed more or less with the manga chronology and the anime timeline, so you will see a bit of confusion in the series timeline. And there will also be small changes, as the story tells Shion's life, so there will be small changes in some parts of the story or along the storyline you see. Now you can enjoy the story.**

**Important note:**

_**1) If none of you like this story, then don't comment on anything or look, you can also ignore it as if you say "this OC is Gary-Stud" or something else, but I do what I do, everyone has a different taste and he does not criticize them, so you can also ignore and look at other stories, so I am not the one to advise you to look at my stories;**_

**_2) I can't fulfill all your requests without me being an expert in the fanfic, so I don't want to have a crossfire in front of me, I hope you understand me, and there are some elements I can't accept in the stories._**

**Okey now let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own**** Murenase! Shiiton Gakuen (Come Together! To the Seton Academy) series by Yamashita and Bungo, serialized by Cycomics. I don't even own BGM, but I only have my ideas, OCs and stories.**

* * *

**Shion: The White Lion Story**

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(Cooking Room: Cooking Club)**

At this moment we can see the four members of the Cooking Club, two still unofficial, who are sitting on the chairs next to the kitchen table. Reason? The reason is that while Ranka and Shion are about to take the test to enter the Cooking Club to cook something delicious to apss the test, suddenly an unknown girl appeared in front of them interrupting them to start.

Speaking of the girl, right now she is sitting in front looking at the members of the Cooking Club.

"Sorry for butting in. I'm **_Yukari Komori (Komori Yukari)_**, the koala." The koala girl showed up to the group.

"Koala?" Jin asked.

"Yes! I'd like to take the test for this club, too!" She said surprising Jin.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to study cooking, of course!" She declared with determination in the eyes.

"Huh? It's good that you do it, especially a koala." Shion commented looking at the girl's determination, he could admire her determination.

"That's fine, right, Jin-kun? I know it'd make me happy to have more members." Hitomi obviously seemed to accept her to enter while asked Jin to accept her into the group.

"Oh... Sure." He replied but unsure.

But then Shion asked this question: "But... I'm pretty sure koalas only eat eucalyptus." These words shocked Yukari.

"Really?" Hitomi asked the koala.

Then his expression went low and he nodded. "That's exaclty right. We normally only eat a certain type of eucalyptus. From morning to night, it's all eucalyptus, eucalyptus, eucalyptus, eucalyptus. I mean, I like it, I like eucalyptus." She kept saying as she got a little desperate. "But I want to try different things sometimes. I told my mom that, but... _'This is our survival strategy!'_ ...is all she ever says." She explained as she became more desperate. "If I don't do something, I'll eat nothing but eucalyptus until I die."

"Ah... I understand..." Shion said now understanding why she wants to join the club.

"I can see now how that would be stressful." Hitomi understands Yukari's words and feels sorry for her.

"So you want to join the Cooking Club to try some different foods?" Jin tried to guess.

Ranka instead remained silent on the spot.

"No!" Yukari then immediately responded by raising her head while all four members were confused. "I'm searching... for something that I ate long ago!" She declared similarly to the style of a shonen manga.

"Is this a food manga now?!" Jin commented.

"But it was so far back, I don't remember when it was. I can't even remember what food it was." She explained.

"No one in your family knows, either?" Hitomi asked Yukari.

"I thought or that, so I asked my mom once. And she said..." She explained.

Then Yukari started a memory, in here her asked his mother for food, but his mother replied: _"Why are you asking about that?"_ With a scary face while holding a knife.

Obviously it scared the two girls, while Shion could have a sweat falling from his face for this reason of exaggerated explanation.

"...and wouldn't tell me, for some reason." She said.

"A little exaggerating..." Shion murmured.

"_*Sigh*_ Okay, I get it. You can take the test to-" Jin agreed to give her permission to take the test, but then is immediately interrupted by yukari, who is now ready for the test.

"Arigatodegozaimasu! **_("Thank you!")_**" She said while holding a knife in her hand.

* * *

**\- Seton 02: Join in the Cooking Club! Koala, Cat and ****Sloth****! -**

* * *

After Yukari got approved to take the test, the girl was now cooking right now while everyone is watching her kitchen. Quickly cutting the surprisingly perfect vegetables that surprised everyone, seeing her ability to handle the knife so really good.

"She's really good with a knife!" Jin commented on seeing the koala's ability to handle knives.

Then she puts the cut vegetables into the pan full of oil, only that the vegetables she threw them in bounced off the oil and went outside.

"Barely anything's going in!" Jin commented foolishly looking at the vegetables that have fallen out.

But Yukari then picked them up from the floor and puts it back inside the pot as if it were nothing, shocking Jin.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Obviously he was shocked to see the koala girl putting the fallen vegetables back on the floor inside the pot.

"Hmm..." Shion could only look at how it will go, hoping that this koala girl's cooking will be excellent.

Then Yukari puts six spices at the same time in the pot... only that she has put too many of them without minding to put the measures and quantities of gram.

"Measure the amounts!" Jin asked,

Then the koala girl started using the kitchen spatula to cook the vegetables, only she seemed to be afraid of the flames and was also shaking a little.

"She's backed way off now." Jin commented hopelessly.

"She's afraid of the flames huh." Shion commented, knowing full well that flames are the worst enemies of animals, given that no animal knows how to use fire, perhaps the monkey does, given that monkeys are intelligent and crafty.

"You are right." Ranka commented, agreeing with what Shion said.

Finally she also finished cooking the pasta and added the vegetable condiments she cooked and finally a final touch she added an eucalyptus on top of the pasta.

"It's done! My special eucalyptus pasta!" She said presenting the dish that she cooked to the group.

Obviously the two girls, Ranka and Hitomi were stunned by the pot, only that for the boys, Jin and Shion seem indifferent to the result they are seeing.

"You ended up using eucalyptus anyway?!" Jin commented.

"You are right." Shion agreed, but decided to try to taste the taste of the pasta.

Obviously Hitomi is now also experiencing the taste.

"This is good!" She said afterwards that she tried the taste of pasta.

"I can't believe it... It's good." Jin commented after he tried the pasta.

"Good." Shion commented as he tasted the taste of pasta.

"Don't you want some, Ranka-san?" Yukari asked while we can see Ranka who is not eating.

"W-Wolves don't accept charity from-" The wolf girl tried to resist.

"Just eat it!" But Jin ordered it and Ranka ate her pasta voraciously.

"I know Yukari-chan passes!" Hitomi said happily.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I know." Jin said, is it true? _'Damn! The point of this test was to keep everyone else out!'_ This is what he was thinking in the head.

"Banzai! Banzai!" The koala girl was happy to have passed the test.

_'Oh, fine. As long as that stupid dog isn't here.'_ Jin thought, but then remembered that there is also Shion, the white lion. _'Now that I think about it, there is also this white lion here... anyway it didn't seem to cause problems maybe I could even think about it, as long as that stupid dog can get out of here!'_

"Okay, now it's Ranka-chan's turn!" Hitomi pointed to Ranka.

"Huh?!" Jin was surprised.

"Hm? So I'm the last to take the test huh?" Shion commented.

"H-Hino-san, why her?" Jin asked uncertainly.

"Well, she doesn't have any experience, so we'll need to help her." She explained.

'It won't be a test at all, then.' Jin thought desperately as Ranka called his name back to his mind.

"Hey, Jin... Do you thik I can do this?" She asked hoping that Jin can also wish her good luck.

"You can if you do exactly as I say." He said and made Ranka happy. Then he started making suggestions to Ranka. "First, rinse off the vegetables."

"Got it!" She said.

Then Ranka started rinsing the vegetables, starting with the onion... but only that she rinsed it with the soap.

"I washed it!" She said showing Jin.

"Don't use soap!" He said shocked. "Whatever. Now bring the meat over."

"Right!" Then Ranka goes to get some meat with her mouth. "I brought the meat!"

"Not in your mouth!" Jin got angry.

Then it started to become a mess while the two continue to try the kitchen, especially Ranka who continued to make mistakes. On the sidelines Hitomi, Yukari and Shion watch their work, while Shion will have to wait for Ranka to finish the test before touching him. Of course, watching the scene in front of them also seems fun.

"I hope they end immediately, while I too want to take the kitchen test." Shion murmured as his ears and white lion's tail moved.

Hitomi then noticed it. "Now that I think about it, Shiroyuki-kun, you're a lion, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, but I'm a white lion for accuracy." He replied.

"Eh? So you're a white lion, although I must say that you look very different from other male lions and other male animals." Yukari commented in amazement and looked at Shion's appearance up and down.

"In what different way?" Hitomi asked confused.

"Have you ever seen other male lions or other male animals that look similar to a male human just like him?" The koala girl explained, pointing to Shion as the proof.

Hitomi looked carefully at Shion up and down, and realized that Yukari is right. "You're right, male animals usually maintain the appearance of animals and walk on two legs, while female animals resemble the appearance of human females with animal traits." She said looking at Shion's difference with the rest of the male animals she encountered in school. "Instead you, Shiroyuki-san, your appearance is different from the lions of this school." She asked.

"Strange isn't it?" Yukari said as if she was right.

"Really?" Shion asked. "Well, let's say I didn't really care what I look like." He said without worrying.

"So what makes you so different from other male animals or your own species like lion, Shiroyuki-san?" Hitomi asked curiously.

"What makes me different from other male animals?" He asked and Hitomi nodded. "Let's say that unlike other animals is that I look like a male human being, while I have no common interest in the lions that you see. For example lion pride, lazy and letting others do your job, cause the combat with enemy or other things that are part of the lions life or other." He explained, while Yukari and Hitomi nodded.

_'He's the one who believes you are different from the other stupid lions, you stupid white lion!'_ Jin thought, not believing Shion's words.

"Oh, now that I think about it, I remember seeing a small group of lionesses always standing by with a male lion, what would that mean?" Yukari asked Shion.

"Actually the lionesses around the male lion are all groups of girls who are part of a male lion's harem." He said.

"Huh?!" The two girls were obviously shocked.

"Do you mean that all the little lionesses are the girlfriends of a single male lion?" Yukari asked in shock.

"Well, technically yes." Shion said.

"So... you too?" Hitomi asked, but only to receive Shion's impassive gaze.

"Don't compare me to lions you see around school! As I said before, I have nothing in common with their nature, and I don't even want to have harems, they just bother me with migraines." Shion said between the two girls nodded at his reply.

"Well if you say so then it's fine." Yukari said. _'But... why does he also smell like a human smell? Maybe I'll ask when I have time to ask.'_ She thought.

Then everyone looked at Ranka who was still cooking while Jin was explaining again, that for now they have calmed down for a while, but Ranka kept on making mistakes, still making Jin mad.

"Why does Ranka-san want to join the Cooking Club?" Yukari asked.

"Huh?" Hitomi is confused. "Hmm... Because she's Jin-kun's... and my boss, I guess?" Hitomi replied. But this answer confused Shion.

"That of Jin I could understand, but, Hitomi-chan, do you say that Ranka is your boss? Have you entered the her packmate?" He asked a little perplexed while Hitomi shocked the question.

"Well... a little bit of everything happened yesterday... while you went away... I think..." She replied very shyly.

"Oh..." He nodded. _'What happened to them yesterday while I left?'_ Shion thought, but decided not to think about it much. If Ranka is her boss it can only mean one thing. "Don't tell me Ranka licked you right?" Shion responded by making Hitomi shock again.

"Eh? Well... let's say... it happened a little suddenly... maybe..." She replied in a very low tone while she had a red face with embarrassment. _'I can't say that Jin and I got licked by the mouth.'_ She thought.

"Ah understood." He said, but he was still curious about what the hell happened yesterday._ 'Maybe it's better not to say more.'_ He thought he decided not to ask any more answers while Hitomi recovered from the embarrassing question.

"You're all friends, then!" Yukari replied while Hitomi looked at her and smiled nodded.

_'Is it really so?'_ Shion thought differently but decided not to comment.

"But are you sure you don't mind?" She suddenly asked for confusion with Hitomi. "She's taking your male."

This sudden question made Hitomi feel more embarrassed while Jin stopped cutting the onion after hearing this statement from the koala girl.

"I mean, there are no other humans at this school, so I thought you two were a couple." Yukari explained.

_'W-What the hell are you asking her you stupid koala!'_ Jin thought shocked as he listened to their conversation.

"Uwoah... what a logic." Shion was surprised at this logic that Yukari said.

"Not at all! We're not like that at all!" Hitomi immediately denied it as he waved his hands. Unbeknownst to them Jin was crying because Hitomi's comment hurt him. "Jin-kun is just my frieand! He's absolutely, positively not my boyfriend!" She said.

"Why are you crying?" Ranka asked looking at Jin who was crying.

"Cutting onios makes me tear up!" He explained with tears that it goes down.

"Oh..." Ranka nodded.

"So then two of them are an interspecies couple, then?" Yukari said, unbeknownst to Jin, he seemed to take offense. "That can't be easy, so we should cheer them on!" She said. "And you, Shiroyuki-san?" Yukari spoke to Shion.

"Huh? Me?" He asked pointing himself looking at Yukari.

"Yes! What do you think to cheer for them?" She asked.

"I don't even think about it, let's say I'm not a person who cares for love between species, I prefer to live my way while others live their way." Shion explained.

"Huh? So you're a free guy like the wildwind right?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes." Shion said. "I prefer to live my way." Then the white lion ears moved as the tail flapped.

"Oh... I see, well then it will be Hitomi-chan and I to cheer for them!" Yukari said and Hitomi smiled only at her words, while Shion said nothing. But without Yukari noticing, Jin gives off a threatening aura.

_'I take it back! I'll keep that stupid koala out of the club if it kills me!'_ Jin thought angrily.

"They're really having fun, don't you think Jin?" Ranka asked watching the three chatting, but Jin didn't answer. "What's wrong?" She asked to see Jin who turned to look at her.

"Dumb dog..." He spoke as he held his hands on Ranka's shoulders and said: "You can handle the rest however you like!" In a carefree voice.

"Huh?! But if you don't tell me what to do..." Ranka tried to protest.

"Love!" Jin interrupts her and says: "Cooking is about love. If you make it with love, it'll taste good!"

"Love..." Ranka murmured these words.

"You can do it! I know you can!" He said and encouraged Ranka.

"Okay! I'll try! Thanks, Jin!" Ranka said but unbeknownst to him Jin smiled mischievously.

_'Just wait, you stupid koala, I'll let you taste true poison in just a bit!'_ Jin smiled mischievously looking at Yukari's direction.

Obviously Shion was concerned about seeing this scene. "Hontōni daijōbudesuka? **_("Is it really okay?")_**" He murmured, worrying what will happen next.

Ranka then started cutting vegetables like carrots. Adding some species such as a liter or two liters of mayonnaise and a large quantity of black soy sauce in the pot then cook it together with the carrots, cook them using high heat. As Shion, Hitomi and Yukari look on with concern, what kind of food will come out?

Then the three of them accidentally snorted the smell of the dish that Ranka was preparing, which made them shock with fright.

_'...!? What's that smell...'_ The three think alike, worried about what Ranka was about to bring out.

Minutes later Ranka finished and brought food for the three of them, which shocked her from the dish she brought.

"Dinner is served!" Ranka said with a smile and brought the dish she cooked while Jin simply smiled as if nothing had happened. "It's my special **_"Ranka's Love"_**!" She said.

"Love?" The three commented, shocked by the dish Ranka prepared, and then plugged their noses for the unpleasant smell that came from the dish.

Why are the three of them shocked and scared? The reason is that the dish that brought Ranka, which is cooked by her, is almost incredibly similar to a puddle of sewers just dug from the toilet.

"Th-This smell... It's totally po-" Yukari was about to comment.

"It's _love_." But Jin interrupts her unceremoniously with a pacifist look.

"No, it doesn't look like **_"Love"_**." Shion commented, closing his nose with the unpleasant smell of the dish.

"By the way, you seem to be mistaken, little koala. When you passed earlier, we only meant you cleared the first test." Jin said shocking Yukari.

"Huh?!" She shocked.

"If you want to join the club..." He said and finally showed an evil expression, smiled in satisfaction and said: "You have to eat all of _this_!"

"Why?!" She was shocked.

"Jin-kun?!" Hitomi was shocked by Jin's statement.

_'You unfair!'_ Shion thought he looked at Jin with a disapproving look.

"We all cook for each other here. A picky eater has no place in this club!" Jin explained. "If you can't eat that, the results of the previous test will be-"

"Jin!" Ranka then interrupts him while lifting a spoonful with the food. "Open wide!" She said, wanting Jin to taste her specialty.

"What are you trying to do?" Jin asked.

"I filled this with my love for you!" She answered. "So open wide!"

"I will not!" He said.

_'This is definitely something no one should eat. Hitomi-san isn't even eating any. She's just taking pictures. And Shion-san doesn't really want to eat.'_ She thought as Hitomi took pictures of the food Ranka cooked, and Jin tried not to taste Ranka's food, while Shion only looked at Jin and Ranka's squabble. _'But... I wonder why... For some reason, it feels familiar.'_ She thought as she used the spoon to take one to taste, with shaking hands.

Jin held Ranka da lrga while he saw that Yukari was about to taste the food. "Hey! Don't! You'll die!" But unfortunately Yukari ate it.

Instead of being disgusted with the food Ranka prepared, she found herself immensely good and delicious. Obviously everyone was surprised by his sudden reaction and stopped what they were doing before.

"This is it! This is the dish I've been searching for!" She said with a very positive and happy expression.

"I'm almost positive it's not!" Jin said shocked.

"No, it is! This falvor... I've tasted is somewhere before!" She denied and ate it briskly and finally remembered the name of the food she has always been searching for.

"Now that I think about it..." Shion then remembered some rumors about koalas that he read in the illustrative book where they explained all the things about animals.

The Koalas have bacteria in their bodies that allow them to digest toxic eucalyptus. But they aren't born with it. Shortly after birth, baby koalas eat undigested eucalyptus, called "pap, directly from their mother's anus. And this is also the reason koalas' pouches face 's how they acquire this bacteria. Yes, undigested eucalyptus from their mother's anus! In short, the koala... is raised on poop! By the way, baby pandas also eat their mother's undigested bamboo.

_'Ah... now I remember...'_ Shion thought and looked at the room with silence, which he fills in the Cooking Club.

Obviously everyone is also silent and looking at Yukari. Obviously Jin breaks the silence.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" He asked looking at Yukari.

"I finally remember. It was... from my mom's butt." She said with a blissful face... but for some reason she has lost all colors.

"Hey, seriously, are you alright?!" Jin asked aloud, but Ranka made this opportunity to put the spoon inside his mouth by making him taste the food.

"Here!" She said.

Jin obviously chewed it and his face turned all blue and purple like an eggplant with sweat falling all over his face. And he vomited

"No" My love! "Ranka was shocked to see Jin throw up the food she made.

Yukari instead continued to eat as if there was no tomorrow. Shion instead got up from his chair and went to get a clean pot, kitchen utensils and some food still in perfect condition to use. He took the headset and put it on then turned on the music on the phone and started cooking.

"Enough! Stay away from me!" Jin said angrily as he tried to get away from Ranka.

"If you like it, Yukari-chan, that means Ranka-chan passes, too." Hitomi said with a smile.

"Hitomi-san, you'd better eat some before I finisch it off!" Yukari said lifting the spoon with the food on top near Hitomi. "Here! Don't be shy! Eat! Eat!" She said and walked over to Hitomi, who has a hand of surrender.

"Um..." She obviously wants to refuse.

"Please, eat it quickly!" Yukari said insisting while Hitomi refused.

But they seem to have forgotten about Shion.

_'Apparently others have forgotten about me.'_ Shion thought as I cut some vegetables to make two small bowl of salad with a small slice of fresh tomato for Jin and Hitomi.

_'Since the koala girl, Yukari-chan is a vegetarian and she will eat something that has to do with eucalyptus, so I will put in some other vegetables to give the salad a sense of taste.'_ He thought and took other vegetables to make a pebble of exclusive salad for Yukari.

_'Ranka is a she-wolf so she will only eat meat, it means there is no need to make another salad.'_ He thought after he made three pebbles of salad, one and exclusive of Yukari, put them aside adding some pepper, oil and started to prepare the main dish while cooking in tranquility with others who are still confusing.

"Well, three salads for Yukari, Jin and Hitomi-chan are ready, I just have to do three Menchi-katsu dishes for Ranka, Jin and Hitomi-chan." He took the fried flour and poured it on the bowl, added some eggs, salt and began to mix it easily. Once done, he took six medium pork pie and kneaded it in the bowl. Once finished with the dough, Shion puts the pan on the stove by focusing on medium heat, putting a liter of oil inside, which will be used to fry the pork to make Menchi-katsu, which is also worth croquettes.

Once the oil began to sparkle inside the pan, Shion took the pork freshly smeared from the good quality fried flours and inserted it into the pan to fry them, giving out a good aroma and frying ruome.

**_*Fry!*_**

While others do their mess business like Jin is trying to get rid of a persistent Ranka, Hitomi heard the noise of frying and smelled the smell of the oil with something fragrant, turning her head and to her surprise she noticed Shion that now she is cooking without anyone noticing. Obviously Yukari smelled too and turned to see Shion who was cooking. Jin and Ranka were still busy with each other so they are not watching. Minutes and seconds later the scent of the pork croquettes finally flooded Jin and Ranka's nose, making them stop and looked in the direction where the scent of croquettes comes from. And to their surprise they see that Shion was cooking.

Waiting for a few more minutes, the croquettes are now all well fried and well cooked, ready to be served. Shion decorated the three plates with three vegetables and three slices of fresh tomatoes on each plate. Then he used the chopsticks to take the croquettes by placing them in the three dishes, two croquettes on each plate, finally putting the sauce on top completing the Menchi-katsu.

"Here! The dish is served! Three dishes of Menchi-katsu and three small bowls of salads. "He said bringing the dishes he prepared. And then he served the exclusive one of Yukari." And one exclusive for you. "

Laying the three croquette dishes for Jin, Ranka and Hitomi. Then she laid the salads for Jin, Hitomi and Yukari, which is with eucalyptus taste exclusive to her.

"Huh?" Jin was confused as to why he did it.

"Why did you do it for us?" Hitomi asked only to receive a disapproving glance from Shion.

"_*Sigh*_ You completely forgot me that I too have the cooking test to enter the club remember?" He said making everyone realize that Shion must take the test too, but Jin seems to have really wanted to forget about this.

"Oh, now that I think about it, he too wants to join the club." Yukari said.

"Ah! Right, sorry if we forgot about you Shiroyuki-san!" Hitomi apologized.

"Forget it for now. Don't compliment and eat to see how." He said as everyone watches the dish that Shion cooked.

"Huh? Why is mine the salad?" Yukari asked Shion.

"Are you a carnivorous koala that eats meat?" He replied.

"No, I'm a herbivore and I prefer to eat eucalyptus." She said and Shion nodded.

"And why don't I have salads?" Ranka asked Shion.

"Are you a vegetarian wolf?" He asked and Ranka shake his head as a sign of **_"no"_**.

"So let's test it, don't we Jin-kun?" Hitomi asked the human boy.

"Ah? Ah... yes, yes..." He said uncertainly.

Then everyone took a look at the food before taking a bite to test the food. Once they tasted and they were all enchanted by the food that Shion prepared.

_'W-What is this!'_ Everyone thought, except Yukari, they marveled at the taste of Menchi-katsu, while the koala was amazed at the salad prepared by Shion.

Obviously Jin seemed reluctant, he couldn't believe that a lion like Shion could cook to perfection like the human would, it's totally impossible!

_'How the hell did he do that?'_ He thought.

While on the side of the girls they seem to really appreciate the food they are eating.

"This Menchi-katsu is really good! Salads too." Hitomi commented and looked at Jin. "Right, Jin-kun?"

"Ah... Hm, yes they are good." Jin said remorsefully. _'Well, at least it doesn't look like these two stupid animals.'_

_'I have a feeling I'm comparing myself to these two.'_ Shion thought.

"Even my eucalyptus salads are really good!" Yukari said happily magnifying both the salad and the dish prepared by Ranka.

"You also protest eating one at a time, without both having to eat both." Shion said.

Ranka, on the other hand, was just devouring her plate with a crazy speed as if she hadn't eaten for three days and three nights.

Seeing that everyone appreciates his kitchen, Shion asked: "Well, my result? What was the dish like?"

The one who answers his question is Hitomi.

"Obviously you passed the test, Shiroyuki-san, welcome to the Cooking Club!" She said happily. "Right, Jin-kun?"

"Ah... welcome." Jin said without looking at Shion.

"I'm happy." Shion said with a satisfied smile.

"Well, then we all welcome the three new members of our Cooking Club!" Ranka said happily since Hitomi had also stated that she and Yukari passed the test.

"Banzai! Banzai!" Yukari exulted in happiness.

_'Damn! I'll just have to endure these three stupid animals forever in this club!'_ Jin thought angrily but cannot debate Hitomi's words.

This is how our Shion Shiroyuki, the white lion, together with Ranka Ookami, the wolf, and with a new friend, Yukari Komori, the koala, joined the Cooking Club of the two human friends, Jin Mazama and Hitomi Hino.

"All wrong! I can't accept such an end!" Jin yelled across the screen while keeping Ranka away from him as the wolf, Ranka, wants to lick him.

"Yeah!" Yukari cheered in front of the screen.

"Hehe." Hitomi smiled in front of the screen.

"Hmhm." Shion made two _**"V"**_ with his hands looking at the screen with an impassive poker face.

While they are all cheering, unbeknownst to them, they had been spied on by a certain person... or an animal lying on the tree watching them.

The animal in question is a young beautiful girl with long pink hair tied with two red ribbons. She has green eyes and two cat ears on her head while wearing the female Seton Private Academy uniform while the plump pink tail is out.

Then she jumped off leaving the place.

While others are still exulting, Ranka continuing to want to lick Jin, who is trying to stop her from approaching him, Hitomi simply smiled at the scene, Yukari continued to exult to have entered the club, Shion instead noticed her presence but without that she would notice.

_'Why are she spying on us?'_ He wondered mentally.

* * *

**_Time Skip..._**

**_Afternoon Evening..._**

After they finished the kitchen test and all managed to enter the Cooking Club, out of Jin's desperation, Shion decided to go back to the dormitory to rest after they also finished doing other school lessons, including home lessons.

"Of course it was an exhausting day today." Shion said as he walks towards the dormitory.

As he says it also happened some crazy things while they were in the Cooking Club.

Since Ranka managed to join the club and is also the pack leader of Jin and Hitomi, even though Hitomi is the President of the Cooking Club, she has started to decide to recruit Yukari and Shion to her pack as she is the pack leader of two humans, while she is also the boss of the club President Hitomi.

Yukari, the koala then was the first victim that is licked by Ranka, while the wolf was about to begin with Shion, the white lion has already gone away leaving others in the Cooking Room for not wanting to be licked by her.

After a bit of explanation that he will also be a member of the Cooking Club and Hitomi is the President of the club while Rnaka is his pack leader, Shion will only be a member of the Cooking Club but not one of Ranka's packs.

But the wolf still did not care and tried again and again to lick Shion, finally forcing the poor white lion to enter the her pack, to his displeasure, but Hitomi accepted him as a member of the club.

"Of course I'll have to be a little careful with that wolf from now on." He said while other students are returning to their dormitory.

Obviously we can also see all the students are returning to their home which is located at school, some underground animals live underground so they go to the underground dormitory where there is the environment suitable for them to live, others instead go to the normal dormitory as normal humans would do, although it depends on their body sizes and measurements, so each dormitory in the room is different for each animal of different sizes.

Shion was walking all alone to the dormitory while listening to some music to ease fatigue.

"Hey you!" But then a female voice called out to him, stopping his steps towards the dormitory.

"Huh?" Shion turned and saw a lioness girl walking towards him with a Chupa Chups in her mouth.

"Yes you boy there, you are a white lion right?" She asked while she's in front of him.

"Yes, I am. Do you need anything from me?" Shion asked as the lioness girl looked at him curiously.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you, that's all." She said as she pulled the Chupa Chups out of her mouth looking at Shion curiously.

"Talk to me? About what?" Shion asked curiously while the lioness girl smiled.

"About why you're a white lion with a human male appearance..." She suddenly approached Shion's face.

"Huh!" He is obviously a little surprised while both were so close as they look each other in the eye.

Orange amber eyes met with silver lilac white eyes. Then the lioness girl brought her head close to Shion's ears and whispered: "And on why you also smell like a human being."

This statement surprised Shion, although it's not a big secret for him. "Why do you want to know?" He asked, not looking offended or otherwise. Just ask.

"Well, let's say I'm curious." She said to walked away taking a little distance. "So? Can I know how you have this human smell and appearance of a male human?"

"Hm... I didn't care if I tell you, let's say I was born between the union of a human father and a white lioness mother." He said.

"Ah... now I understand why you smell human, but what does that have to do with appearance?" She asked again while holding the Chupa Chups in her hand.

"The reason is that because I was born between human union, male animals born with a human father or mother gene acquired only human appearance with animal traits like you female animals, that you only have appearances of a female human. Although this is only my theory." Shion explained.

"Interesting, it means that you were born of a love between two different interspecies right?" She asked as Shion nodded. "It seems really interesting if I have to admit, this would explain everything, that you are a mixed blood between human and lion."

"Well exactly, if that's all you want to know then he went back to my room." He said as he turned to go.

"Hey you damn white lion!"

Then suddenly the two lions are immediately surrounded by the hyenas last night that Shion had defeated, now they seem to have come back again for the rematch and now they seem much more pissed than before. Obviously the two lions don't seem worried at all.

"Yo, what do you still want? Hmm... Sashaku-senpai right?" Shion greeted him casually and got the name of the hyena wrong.

"My name is Sharaku! Damn white lion, don't make fun of me now!" The leader of the hyenas said angrily to Shion.

"Sorry, since I didn't even ask you for the name." He said.

"You damned brat don't act so arrogant just because you defeated us yesterday!" He growled angrily.

"Ah yes? So why do you still want revenge just to defeat me to take back your crushed pride?" Shion now said with a scary face and frightening tone that sent scary shivers to the hyenas. Obviously his claws are growing in his fingers and he showed his sharp teeth.

"Sure! Not until we beat you!" One of his minions said even though he's a little scared, but pride of the hyenas prevents it.

"He's right!" Another member of the hyena said.

"Of course we could also have fun with that lioness later!" One of the minions said as they stared at the girl lioness. More specifically for her body which is voluptuous and sexy, very attractive in male animal eyes.

"Eh... I didn't think there would be damned perverted hyenas that are fixed with female bodies." The girl lioness said in a rather angry tone, and also seems ready to hit. "

"Don't you think you're being too rude to a girl?" Shion asked looking at the hyenas with an impassive face.

"Huh! So what? What can you do with us who are more than the two of you!" Said the leader of the hyenas.

"Exactly! You will end up being crushed!"

"And then we'll move on to the girl!"

"Now? You're scared huh?" Asked the leader of the hyenas with a satisfied face looking at Shion.

Instead of being afraid, Shion replied: "So what?" But the white lion said with such a calm face that one cannot know what he was thinking. "What's great about you?"

These words obviously angered the hyenas now, to the limit.

"Wow." The lioness is obviously also surprised by this statement. _'Of course he has a lot of courage.'_ She thought a little surprised by these mixed-blooded white lion.

"You! Damned white lion, now die!" Said the leader who charged himself with his minions towards Shion who stands still without moving.

Shion sighed and dropped the bag as his body changed, his arms now became more muscular with soft white fur and sharp claws, with sharp teeth and longer white hair like the lion, while the eyes now have sharp pupils that he looks with. calm the hyenas that charge against him angrily.

The lioness could witness this transformation before her to her surprise and wonder, she didn't think Shion could do such a thing. Is it something to do with his mixed blood? Then he looked carefully at Shion's form, very attractive and wonderful, especially with the white mane and his eyes.

_'I must say she is very attractive with that aspect, who knows why she doesn't use it.'_ She thought and watched the hyenas approach. But she couldn't deny that Shion looked far more attractive than other male lions who are in school with his wonderful looks, more than King.

The hyenas accuse Shion, but he did not move with great curiosity of the lioness, instead he advanced his right leg forward while breathing deeply.

"Die!" The leader of the hyenas said as they and their henchmen behind him are about to attack the white lion.

"Abunai! **_("Watch out!")_**" The lioness girl warned with concern as she prepared for the fight.

But after the breath Shion raised his head, opening his arms and did...

_***ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!***_

A deafening roar of lion that caused a tremor to the earth, which in the laws of physics is impossible. More than a lion's roar it looks like a dragon's roar, and of course the roar echoed throughout the Seton Private Academy as well, scaring all animal students, including in the dormitory and underground dormitory, as well as in the teacher room and other clubrooms.

Shion continued to roar as the lioness girl covered her ears. After Shion finishes roaring all the hyenas around the two lions are all fainted out on the ground with the white foams coming out of their mouths while the eyes were all white with a frightened face. Obviously they are still alive while they can barely move their fingers.

"Is this all you can do?" Shion said now in a much stronger and louder voice than before, making him seem more attractive to the lioness girl.

Obviously the lioness could only look with surprise and wonder. Shion, the white lion, who defeats all these hyenas only with a powerful roar. And he also has a little red cheeks when he heard Shion's stronger and louder voice, which was fascinated, while adding the human aspect of Shion which makes him even more charming with those long white manes.

"Interesting." She commented before approaching Shion. "Are you okay? Aren't you hurt?" She asked.

"Hm? Yes, I'm fine, it's just that I roared a little too loudly." He said as he massaged his neck.

"I must say I am surprised, you never happen to see a lion like you who defeats the hyenas with just a roar. You were fantastic." She said in amazement.

"Oh, thanks for the compliments, I think." Shion said as he returned to his previous form and looked at the hyenas passed out by his roar. "Now... what should we do with them?" He asked in a normal voice and pointing to the fainted hyenas on the ground.

"Nothing, we leave them, since they will recover on their own." She said.

**_"Oi! What's going on here?!"_** Said a voice that is from Terano-sensei. _**"What are you two still doing here? And what happened to them?"**_ He said approaching the two lions.

"I can explain sensei. Let's say that as I was about to go to the dormitory these people tried to attack me again. Maybe you won't believe it sensei, the one who caused that roar is me, but I only used to send them to the ground, and don't worry they are still alive." Shion explained.

_**"Did she do these too?"**_ He asked pointing to the lioness girl.

"No, she just came to talk to me before we come to be surrounded by them, she has no fault, sensei." Shion defended defending her to the lioness girl's surprise.

**_"I understand, but do you know that your roar caused some hustle and bustle at school?"_** Terano-sensei said looking at Shion.

"Yes, I know very well, but I have not regretted it, since they too were trying to attack her and I just had to act in a hurry, defending her, my action is more or less self-defense." He explained.

**_"Hmm, okay, but try not to cause any more trouble understand?"_ **Terano-sensei said.

"Yes I understand." Shion said.

**_"Well, then go back to the dorm that was getting late now."_** Terano-sensei said and went back to the teacher's office.**_ "And don't go out in curfew!"_**

"Sure!" The two lions answered.

Finally Terano-sensei has already left leaving the two lions alone.

"Well, now that it's solved it's better that I go back to the dormitory, you have to go back too, since it's also getting a little late in the curfew." Shion said.

"You're right, and thanks for defending me." She said with a smile while still chewing her Chupa Chups.

"You're welcome." He said. "Now that I think about it, what's your name?" Shion asked the lioness girl.

"Ara, I also forgot to introduce myself. My name is **_Siege Kurenai (Kurenai Siege)_**, the lioness, just like you, I also attend the first year." Siege has now introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Siege-san, my name is Shion Shiroyuki, the white lion, only Shion if you like it." Shion introduced himself to Siege.

"Of course, nice to meet you Shion-kun, as a gift from friends and for defending me from the hyenas I will give you this." She said and took out a Chupa Chups for Shion.

"Thanks, I gladly accept." He said and took Chupa Chups.

"You're welcome." She said. "And you know what, you were very attractive while you had that shape." She said surprising Shion.

"Ah, thanks for the compliment. You too have beautiful eyes." Shion said with a smile.

"Thanks for your compliments." She said and turned away. "Well then I'll see you around, see you later, Shion-kun." Then she said goodbye to Shion and headed into the female dormitory.

"See you later, Siege-san." Shion sai goodbye her and headed for the dormitory while he ate the Chupa Chups, which is the taste of chocolate pudding.

Obviously the two lions left the hyenas unconscious on earth alone without caring about them.

* * *

_**Next Day...**_

**(School ****Corridor)**

"Hey, did you hear yesterday's roar?"

"Yes I heard and it was scary!"

"Who made such a roar?"

"Maybe a dinosaur?"

"I don't think it was the teachers."

"Where do you think that roar comes from?"

"Who knows. Maybe a monster?"

"I think it's a lion's roar."

Shion's roar seems to have caused some murmuring among animal students. At this moment we can see Shion who walked towards the Cooking Club in peace.

* * *

**(Cooking Room: Cooking Club)**

Once he entering the club he could see the four members were discussing something important.

"Sorry for being late, I was busy cleaning the classroom." He said as he closed the door. "Did I stop something?"

"Ah, don't worry Shion-san. You arrived just in time, we are discussing something important right now." Hitomi said.

"About what?" He asked. "I don't think it's about cooking right? Since we don't have businesses today."

"Well, just like you say, the reason why we don't have the club lesson is let's say we need someone to give us vegetables?" Hitomi explained.

"We need someone to give us vegetables?" Ranka repeated.

"Our budget is small, so we can't supply all the ingredients." She explained.

"Is that why we don't have businesses today? For the lack of vegetables?" Shion deduced and Hitomi nodded.

"Do you know someone who can help?" Jin asked.

"Yeah. I heard the **_Gardening Club_** is handing out the food they've grown, so I was thinking we could ask them to share some with us." She said.

Obviously everyone nodded in agreement with her idea.

"Yeah. Good idea." Jin said.

"Good idea." Shion said with a smile, but then got another smell in the kitchen room. _'A cat smell?'_

"Good idea!" Ranka thumbs up.

"Good idea!" Yukari did the same.

"Good idea!" A cat girl with two thumbs up said to Hitomi.

...

...

...

Hang on.

"Who are you?!" Jin, Hitomi, Ranka and Yukari exclaimed by surprise seeing another stranger in their club.

"I don't know how but I feel a déjà vu!" Shion surprisedly commented on seeing the same cat girl who spied on their club.

"Oh! I know you! You were chosen as Miss Female at Seton Academy Middle School for three years in a row!" Yukari identified her.

"I'm **_Kurumi Nekomai (Nekomai Kurumi)_**, the cat!" She introduced herself.

"And what does Miss Female want with us?" Jin asked.

"Do you wanna join our pack?" Ranka asked.

"Huh?!" Hitomi thought happily.

"I don't think so..." Shion commented.

"But if you do, there's a very tough test to-" Yukari was going to say the same thing Jin would say.

"We're not doing that anymore!" But only to be interrupted by Jin. Maybe because of the food Ranka made.

"What?!" Yukari was shocked.

"If you have any interest in our club at all..." Hitomi was about to invite her.

"Of course not!" But Kurumi immediately rejected Hitomi's offer. "That doesn't interest meow at all!"

These words definitely shocked Ranka and Hitomi.

"Look! If you're just window shooping, get out!" Jin spoke angrily against Kurumi.

"Oi, calm down Jin." Shion says, calming Jin's nerves.

"Aw, I can take just a little peek, can't I? Can't I?" Kurumi repeated as she purred, which Shion pointed out.

_'Wait, I remember some rumors about cats that are written in animal encyclopedias, about their purring types...'_ Shion thought.

As Shion says, cats produce several different types of purrs from their throats. One of them is the unusually high-frequency "solicitation purr", which is said to awaken nurturing instincts in mammals.

"Look, just go away alrea-" Jin was about to finish the sentence.

"You're welcome to just watch." But he is interrupted by Hitomi and also by Yukari to his surprise.

"We can't refuse a request from the school idol." Yukari said.

The two seem hypnotized.

"Huh?!" Jin shocked.

"Hey, Jin, what's going on? Wveryone's suddenly being all nice to her! Do you all prefer cats?! Tell me, Jin!" Ranka asked desperately noting the situation, but Jin ignored her thinking something.

Shion instead just watched Kurumi's action calmly trying to understand her reason for coming to the club, since yesterday she spied on the group for no reason before leaving.

"Hm?" Kurumi immediately noticed Shion looking at her. She turned and smiled at him. "Nyahe!"

"Huh!" Shion immediately turned away avoiding the look of the cat girl, which made her smile. Shion, on the other hand, was trying to hide the little embarrassment blush. _'I should be a little careful with her.'_

* * *

**Shion's Pov**

**(School Garden: Gardening Club)**

At this moment, the members of the Cooking Club, with Kurumi as a guest, arrived in the school garden where there is the Gardening Club who were dealing with vegetables and vegetables.

While we asked the President of the Gardening Club, who is a black boar with a green gardening uniform, he immediately refused us.

"Sorry, but I can't give you any vegetables." He said shocking the rest of the member, Kurumi and I remain calm.

"Why not?!" Ranka asked furiously about the reason.

"Ranka calm down, let him explain." I said calming her down.

"The reason is that our crops have suddenly started yielding less." Said the boar.

"They have?" Hitomi asked.

"I think some idiot has been stealing our crops." Said the boar.

"Who would do that?" Jin wondered.

I don't want to be rude to Mr. Boar in front of us, surprised that no one has noticed the presence of the two boars, members of the Gardening Club, who are robbing the vegetables grown by themselves while they were right behind Jin. Maybe I should warn them, but maybe it's better if the president of this club himself realizes it, at least if he can notice them right away.

'Well, technically the boars have very poor eyesight.' I think deciding to pretend not to notice those two.

"It wasn't you guys, was it?" The boar accused us.

"A proud wolf would never do that!" But Ranka reiterated.

"Is that so?!" The boar said.

"Let's just come back at night ad take some in secret." Ranka made whispered into Jin's ear, says her plan to steal vegetables overnight.

"What happened to your pride as a wolf?!" Jin commented angrily.

"He's right." I said agreeing.

"Now what are we going to do?" Hitomi wondered worriedly.

But then Kurumi approached the boar and started stroking it with her purring head.

"Please share some vegetalbes with us, meow!" She said and continuing to rub it.

Obviously it seems to have had a great effect while the President of the Gardening Club seemed trying to say **_"yes"_**, even if he wanted to refuse.

"Um... but... fmumff..." He couldn't resist.

"Take these!" Then the two boar petty thieves, members of the gardening, came up because of being attracted to the cat girl for her tenderness and beauty. "There's lost!" He said as he had pink hearts in his eyes.

"We can pick as much as we want without the prez seeing us!" The other said, who also had the truth told in front of their boss without even realizing, that it is now too late.

"Hey!" Now the two are in trouble. "It was you two?!" Their leader said angrily and ventured towards the two of them. The two members of the gardening run away while the wild boar gardening leader chased them leaving us alone with two baskets full of vegetables.

"They said we could have these." Kurumi said.

"I can see why you were Miss Female three years in a row!" Yukari complimented her.

"Thanks, Kurumi-chan!" Hitomi thanked her.

Me, Jin and Ranka are left to watch the scene without commenting on anything while the gardening boss was still chasing the two scoundrel members of the club.

Kurumi only smiled instead.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

**(Cooking Room: Cooking Club)**

After obtaining the ingredients they needed, the members of the Cooking Club resumed their culinary activities after returning from the Gardening Club with the help of Kurumi.

About the cat girl...

Right now we see that Kurumi who was mixing the ingredients in the bowl very perfectly.

"You're good at that, Kurumi-chan!" Hitomi complimented her.

"So fast! Like I'd expect from a cat!" Yukari commented.

"You're welcome to pet my wll-groomed hair if you like." She said as the two girls caress her hair.

Ranka obviously feels a little irritated as if she, Kurumi, was stealing her seat while biting her fingers.

"Th-They're relying on her more than me!" She said.

The canines lick their front feet as a sign of stress.

"There's no need to explain this." Shion spoke in front of the screen.

Kurumi then looked behind her looking at Jin and Shion. The human boy was cleaning the dishes while the white lion was cutting the vegetables.

Obviously she went to Jin first. "Hey, I'm bored of cooking." She said.

"Then leave!" Jin answered unceremoniously.

"Hey Jin-kun, are you Ranka-chan's boyfriend?" She now changed the subject by making Jin irritated. Of course, it also attracted Ranka's attention.

"Like hell I am! Who'd go out with that dumb dog?" He replied.

Instead of coming up with an answer she, Kurumi, approached as their nose tips gently collide, which shocked Ranka as she was biting a little too hard on the fingers by letting out a little blood, or maybe. Shion instead seemed to ignore and continued to cut vegetables as Hitomi and Yukari served to cook something, but hoping that Yukari would not cook something like that dish that she prepared from Ranka.

"What'd you do that for?" Jin asked in shock.

"She said a **_"hello"_** to you, Jin." Shion replied as he concentrated on the vegetables and placed them in the bowl to give Hitomi and Yukari.

"That's right. It's how cats say hello, meow!" Kurumi said, then she went over to the white lion and sniffed curiously.

"What are you doing?" Shion replied as he placed the pebble on the table where there are other ingredients that Hitomi and Yukari used.

"Nothing, I was just a little simply curious. Being a lion your appearance is really different from the other lions that you see in school you know?" She asked.

"So?" He repeated.

"So what? Isn't it a fantastic thing that you have a male human appearance instead of an animal form? You would also be very popular." Kurumi said.

"I don't care if I was born like this or not." Shion said. "Then becoming popular is not part of my dictionary."

"You're very funny." Kurumi smiled as she turned around looking at all the members of the Cooking Club. "Hey, everyone! I have a suggestion, meow!" She waved her hands calling Hitomi and Yukari.

"What's up, Kurumi-chan?" Hitomi asked.

"What is it?" Yukari also asked.

Shion and Ranka also approached to listen to her.

"Well, why don't you all quit this club and start a **_Napping Club_** with me?" She said making everyone drop her jaw. "Cooking's just a lot of hard work, right? Starting a**_ Napping Club_** with me would be a lot more fun!" Kurumi replied as she purred everyone.

Obviously everyone seems hypnotized by her fuse. But oddly, Shion kept a clear mind by listening to the cat girl's next words. Kurumi then approached Jin.

"Jin-kun agrees with me! Don't you?" She asked, then turned to Shion and said, "Maybe you agree with me too, Shion-kun?" She said and waiting for the response from the guys in the club.

But the answers did these.

"Ore kotowaru. _**("I refuse.")**_" Shion replied.

"I do not." Jin also answered.

"Sorry, Kurumi-chan. We can't do that." Hitomi apologized.

"We all love cooking!" Yukari replied with determination.

"What?!" Kurumi was shocked by their responses, thinking that everyone refused unanimously.

"You heard them." Shion said as Ranka growled angrily at Kurumi.

"But why?!" Kurumi asked.

"Give it up. There are some times when you can't have your way, no matter how much you purr. If you want to take naps, go off and take ones somewhere on your own." Jin said.

"You were trying take over my pack from the start, weren't you?!" Ranka growled.

Kurumi then turned sideways to the window with a rather annoyed air. "Hmph! Fine, then! I was just joking around, anyway! Just killing some time! I don't even want to join this stupid club!" She said.

Jin then calmed Ranka as he watched Kurumi go to the window, opening the window and say: "Hanging out in packs is so lame." Then she jumped away leaving everyone alone with a Ranka who began to growl again.

"There goes a potential new member." Hitomi commented with a desperate expression.

"Hino-san... I'm sure we'll find more soon." Jin consoled her.

"Yeah..." She replied.

_'It'd be fine with me if we didn't, thought.'_ Jin thought.

Shion instead silently looked at the direction where Kurumi left._ 'You're actually having a lot of fun, Kurumi-san?' _Shion thought.

* * *

_**Next Day...**_

**(In the Classroom)**

**_Hours later..._**

"Jin! I found a new member for the club!" Ranka said as she entered the Jin class, which is also the class of Shion and Hitomi.

"Huh?" Jin confused while cleaning the blackboard.

"New member you say?" Shion commented as he cleaned the floor with the broom. Since today is the service of Jin and Shion in cleaning the classroom.

"That's right Shion! So I want to keep this momentum going and slowly make the pack even bigger!" Ranka said.

"It was only to increase the pack..." Shion commented in a low voice as a sweat falls on the face.

"Huh? Where's Hitomi?" She asked as she looked into the classroom and saw that Hitomi isn't there.

"She went on ahead to the clubroom since I and this white lion we have on day duty." Jin explained by getting a look of disapproval from Shion, especially the penultimate part of the words that commented Jin.

Two minutes later they finished cleaning the class.

"Well, now we're done with everything. I'm kind of curious which new member you're talking about." Shion commented as he approached Ranka.

"Okay, so let's listen to him. But what kind of person is this new member?" Jin asked.

* * *

_**One minute later...**_

**(In Another Classroom: 1-2)**

Visiting in another classroom we can see a body of a tall girl sitting... or lying on the chair with body resting on the bench like a removable corpse with green moss on top of long blonde hair. She wore the women's uniforms of Seton Private Academy.

"That's a corpse!" Jin and Shion commented as they were frightened by the body as still as a corpse.

"She's not a corpse! She's Miyubi!" Ranka corrects them as she approaches the body of the girl with mossy hair.

"Look like she's on death's door to me. She's got moss growing on her." Jin commented looking at the removable body sitting next to the desk lying like a corpse.

"No, she's still alive." Shion commented while there is no rotten smell coming from her._ 'And then the her smell is of a sloth.'_

"Huh? What's that?" Ranka asked the sloth girl, Miyubi, as if she could hear her.

Suddenly the girl's hand grabbed a piece of the moss and ate it.

"She said this moss is her lunch! She survives by eating some whenever she's hungry!" Ranka explained for her.

"I get it. So she's a sloth, right?" Jin guessed it.

"If I remember correctly the sloths are really slow right?" Shion asked while Jin nodded.

As Shion says, the sloth, are the slowest mammals in the world, sloths oly eat five grams of leaves per day, and occasionally eat the moss that grows on their bodies. Also, even though they're mammals, they're poikilothermic.

"She can join, right?!" Ranka asked excitedly.

"Nope." But Jin denied and went away shocking Ranka.

Ranka then followed Jin to the door while Shion looked at Miyubi for a second and followed the two of them.

"Wh-Why not?" Ranka asked for the reason as Shion approached the two.

"It shoud be obvious. She's..." Jin was about to say and suddenly before them darkened by a giant shadow.

**_"Oh my, are you Miyubi-kun's friends?"_** He said a voice came from the window, Shion then saw **_alamosaurus_** outside the school looking at Jin, Ranka and him. The alamosaurus wore a white shirt inside with a dark green tie, a hazel-colored wool shirt and gray trousers. He is one of the Headmasters of the Seto Private Academy, he is also called by everyone as **_Aramato-sensei_**.

Of course, he also frightened Jin and Ranka for his sudden appearance, with only the face seen through the window.

"Uwuah..." Shion commnet.

**_"This is perfect. Miyubi-kun always stays i the classroom after school's out. It's a bit of a problem. You're her friends, so why don't you take her to the dorm?"_** Aramato-sensei asked the three to please.

But Jin replied: "Uh, n-no can do, sorry. We're not her friends or anything, besides we were just about to head off and..."

**_"Would you rather be stepped on?"_ **The teacher however threatened him making that that Jin, even Ranka who has nothing of the contrary, to obey out of fear.

"Yes of course, we will do it immediately Aramato-sensei." Shion, however, did not seem in the least frightened but sincerely accepted the teacher's request.

"All right, fine! We'll take her! Jeez..." Jin obeyed and entered Miyubi's class with Ranka and Shion.

But before entering, Shion had picked up a rather familiar smell around the corridor around here. _'That smell... Kurumi?'_ He thought, looking around for Kurumi, only that she doesn't show up. He decided to ignore and entered the calsse and approached Ranka and Jin in front of a motionless Miyubi. He may not be able to locate Kurumi's presence around, but he could clearly swear he saw a pink tail in the corner of the corridor before entering

"Miyubi, let's go!" Ranka asked.

"Come on, let's get moving." Jin asked.

"The lesson is over. So you should go back to the dorm now." Shion said.

Then Miyubi seemed to understand and tried to get up, very slowly like a turtle or snail that made the three guys wait a minute or so to get up on their feet. The sloth they move at speeds of 180 meters per hour. That's slower than turtles and even rhinoceros beetles.

"No need to explain." Shion commented on the screen.

"Then this'll take all night!" Jin commented, while he, Ranka, Shion and Miyubi were in the corridor.

But then suddenly the sloth girl, Miyubi, falls to the ground with a thud. When the sloths move too much, they generate so much heat that... They die!

"Miyubi!" Ranka screamed.

"All she did was walk!" Jin commented.

"Like I said before, there is no need to explain!" Shion commented again on the screen.

Then Ranka approached her. "Huh? What..." Then she heard Miyubi's whisper, listening for a while Ranka turned to Jin and Shion. "She says she's spent for the day and wants to go back to her room." She say what Miyubi said.

"How the hell does she even go about her day-to-day life usually?" Jin wondered.

Shio went over to Miyubi and lifted her onto his back. "Staying here talking doesn't solve anything, we take it directly to the dormitory." Shion said.

"Good idea!" Ranka agreed.

"Tch! Just this once." Jin said dryly.

Then the three decided to go to Miyubi's room, taking her to the female dormitory. As they left with Miyuni over Shion's shoulders, no one noticed a certain pink tail that went away. But, Shion peeked backwards before concentrating on taking Miyubi to the dormitory.

* * *

_**Minutes Later...**_

**(School Dormitory: Female Dormitory - Miyubi's Room)**

Once Miyubi has been brought to his room, everyone can now see various tools and sports equipment in his room. A bicycle, weight, soccer ball or volleyball and various other things dedicated to sport, as well as a wall to climb. Well... there are various things. Also a blur table and skateboards hanging on the wall.

"Uwuah... look at that stuff." Shion commented in amazement at the sports equipment.

"I think we've got the wrong room." Jin commented.

"She said she's been looking for a sport she's good at." Ranka explained.

"Eh, it seems fun." Shion said.

"I don't think she'll find one!" Jin however does not believe.

Shion then gently placed Miyubi on the bed.

"Okay, later. I'm outta here." Jin said wanting to leave now.

"Wait, Jin!" Ranka stopped her. "Help us carry Miyubi to our club room tomorrow." She said.

"Listen... She doesn't eat anything but five grams of leaves per day." Jin explained.

"Five grams?" Ranka asked.

"You think someoen who can't even eat has any place in a cooking club? If we force her, she'll just be miserable. Give it up." He said.

"Jin, don't you think you've been a little exaggerated? Although I must say you're right, but..." Shion asked.

Ranka then grimaced. "Finish! I won't ask for your help!" And she ran to Miyubi.

"Seriously, would you just-" Jin was about to say something but then he spoiled what he sees.

In front of Jin, Ranka was helping Miyubi get her clothes off, while Shion had his eyes closed on the scene.

"Okay, arms up!" Ranka said.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Jin asked with a little blush on his face.

"She said she wanted a bath when she got back to the dorm." Ranka explained and undressed her completely. "So I'm going to give her one!" And then finally she puts Miyubi in the bathtub with ready hot water.

_'Why the hell am I blushing? Like I care about an animal's naked body.'_ Jin thought as he was on the sidelines like Shion near the bathroom.

"Oh, there's no soap! I'll go get some. Watch Miyubi for me!" Ranka said and left Miyubi's room to fetch some soap, leaving Jin and Shion alone in the room to watch the sloth girl for her.

"Sure." Shion said.

"Hey!" Jin wanting to refuse but Ranka has already left. "Fine, do what you want. But I'm not helping, you hear?" Jin said.

"Oh... if I remember well that sloths are poikilothermic type mammals... so..." Shion commented as he remembered something important about sloths, looked at Miyubi who was still inside in the bathtub, before drowning due to the overheat of the body with the addition of hot water.

Sloths are unusual in that they are poikilothermic mammals. In a bath, they will overheat... and die!

"Oi!" Shion commented in shock.

"Then don't take baths!" Jin commented with the same expression as Shion. "Oh damn it! Fine! Shion, help me!" He said and asked for Shion's help before entering the bathroom.

"All right." Shion said and helped Jin pull the sloth girl out of the bathtub using a thick towel to cover her underwear.

Once she pulled Miyubi out with a towel covering her private parts, she is now lying on the bathroom floor in a position... pretty attractive or seductive with a smooth body, while her hair practically covers the eye with half smooth lips open, making her look more like a mature woman.

Jin and Shion looked at the girl's body and closed their eyes with shame while their faces were a little red.

"I have no choice." Jin said without choice. "Help me hold it while I wash my hair." He said to Shion.

"A-All right..." Shion accepted without choice with a small blush, although he wanted to refute, but he cannot leave Jin alone with a girl.

Jin turned on the tap and took the hand shower to wash away the moss on Miyubi's hair, while Shion holds it in front without looking under it with his eyes closed. While Jin was starting to clean the lower part of hair first, Miyubi falls again while Shion holds it straight with closed eyes so as not to look at the private part of the sloth girl.

"Don't die! Don't die!" Both said as they tried to keep her alive.

Outside the dormitory window, near Miyubi's bathroom, we can see Kurumi assisting everything outside the window with a red face and blood coming out of her nose as she slowly falls down.

Once his hair was washed, but there is still some moss left over his head making it look like a kappa with mushrooms growing on it, Jin took the hairdryer and a hair comb and started drying Miyubi's hair and combing the moss, while Shion to his displeasure, he dried the sloth girl's body parts carefully without causing trouble with his great embarrassment, who truly wants to die.

_'I want this to end right away.'_ Shion thought, wishing he could finish right away as he dried Miyubi's body.

Once done and she is dry Shion immediately took some clothes for Miyubi helping her to wear, then he took a yellow wool shirt for her to wear. Once done Miyubi looked very refreshed while now you can clearly see the colors of her eyes which are purple.

"I'm really leaving this time, all right?" Jin asked wishing to leave immediately after this event.

"Me too." Shion said with a small flush in his face and this time he agreed with Jin.

Before the two boys left the room two hands grabbed them, the two looked behind saw Miyubi who stopped them and looking at them. Then she got up, but still slow as the turtle and looking at them in the face that made it last a minute.

"Wh-What?" The two boys wondered, looking at Miyubi unsure of what she wanted to do.

Then she slowly made her way to the kitchen of her room and started the fire to heat the water to make tea. Then she took two empty cups and poured the tea while giving it to the two boys.

"For us?" Shion asked and Miyubi nodded slowly.

"As... thanks" She thanked.

"For saving you from the bath?" Jin asked.

"No." She shook her head slowly. "For letting me... join your... club." She slowly said to Jin.

"Uh, but I didn't..." He said.

"Ranka-chan said..." She said and flashed back.

* * *

**_*Miyubi's Flashback...*_**

_Right now we see Ranka p standing next to a Miyubi lying on the bench while the wolf girl speaks._

_"If you don't have any firends, join the Cooking Club! I know you might be nervous about joining a club started by humans, but Jin, Shion and the rest fo them are super nice! I was always alone, too, but thanks to Jin, I'm having lots of fun now! " She said._

_Miyubi was currently listening to Ranka with great interest._

**_*End Miyubi's Flashback...*_**

* * *

She explained by making Jin and Shion blush, although she didn't do much.

"W-Well, she's been nothing but a hassle to me!" Jin said, but uncertain and seemed a little happy.

"Are you sure?" Shion noticed and asked with a smile.

"I was... always... alone... before. So I'm... happy." She said.

Obviously Jin seemed surprised by Miyubi's sincere words, while Shion smiled for this scene.

"What do you think Jin?" Shion asked. "Let her enter the Cooking Club?"

Jin thought for a few seconds before giving Shion the answer. "Okay, I'll accept her as our new club member." He said without adding any more questions.

Then Miyubi immediately collapsed strongly on the tea table without moving like a corpse. When sloths move too much, they become exhausted... and die!

"Eeeeh!" Shion was shocked.

"All you did was make tea!" Jin commented.

Then the door to the room opened to reveal Ranka with soap in hand followed by Yukari and Hitomi.

"I brought some soap!" She said as she entered and saw Miyubi already exited the bathroom talking to Jin and Shion. "Huh? Jin?"

"You brought Hino-san, too?" Jin said.

"You and Shion gave Miyubi her bath!" She happily said seeing that the two boys helped her new friend.

"Just eith water, since there was no soap." Shion explained.

"You two just couldn't help yourself when you two saw Miyubi-san naked, huh?" Yukari made a rather embarrassing response to the two boys while Hitomi unconsciously covers her face while blushing like a tomato.

"Don't be misleading like that!" The two boys simultaneously answered Yukari's question.

Ranka then adopted a sad expression. "Listen, Jin... About Miyubi..."

"Don't worry Ranka, Miyubi is now part of our Cooking Club." Shion said surprising her. Then the white lion looked at Jin. "Right Jin?" He asked with a monotonous smile.

"Exact." He answered surprising Ranka even more. "If you want her in the club, she can join. It's make Hino-san happy to have more members, anyway." He said while Miyubi looked very happy.

Obviously everyone is happy too.

"Yeah! You're more than welcome!" Hitomi agreed.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you, Miyubi!" Ranka said happily while the girls seem very happy.

Jin could not help but smile as Shion did as well, before turning to the window where there is a silhouette of a certain person who was spying on everything. Obviously Jin also seems to have noticed.

"And that just leaves you, Kurumi-san." Shion replied surprisingly the cat girl who is on the tree.

"W-What? Who is Kurumi? I'm just a passing-through wild cat." Kurumi replied by pretending to be a stranger.

"You're getting annoying. Just show yourself already." Jin said.

Obviously this statement surprised the girls, except Miyubi, while the cat girl, Kurumi, entered the window without a choice.

"Kurumi-chan?" Hitomi was also happy to see her again.

"I-I was passing by and I heard voices, so I came to see what was up, that's all!" She said. "Well, I think I'll go take a nap now!" Then she tried to escape the door to get away.

"You actually want to be part of the group, don't you?" Jin said surprisingly the group, except Shion.

"Wh-What are you talking about?! I don't-" She tries to deny.

"Your tail." Shion replied shocking her. "Kurumi-san, your tail's telling everyone how you really feel."

"And It's been straight up all this time!" Jin added, remembering very well that all this time yesterday she had her tail always kept straight.

_***A cat holds its tail straight up as an expression of affection when it is happy or wants attention.***_

Now Kurumi is completely embarrassed while now everyone knows the truth.

"That's how you felt, Kurumi-chan?" Hitomi then approached her.

"Is it true that there's coffee made from cat poop?" Yukari asked for something she shouldn't ask.

"I-I'm..." Kurumi is now quite embarrassed with a little blush on her face.

"We have a koala who's sick of eucalyptus, a sloth who like sports, a wolf wants to form a pack with humans and a white lion that is free like as a the wildwind. Having an attention-seeking cat around won't change much." Jin said with a sincere smile.

Obviously it seems that everyone was shocked by his sincere statement, but they seem very happy to hear.

"The truth is, ever since the first time I saw all of you, I envied you." She said as she lowered her head before lifting and said: "Yeah, right! I never felt that way at all!" She yelled at the group.

"Oh..." Obviously everyone has sweat falling on their faces.

"A-And I don't want any friends, either!" She then ran away. "And I don't want to join your silly Cooking Club!"

"Kurumi-chan..." Hitomi looked a little worried as she watched Kurumi run away.

"If you change your mind, Kurumi-san, come back to us as much as you want, our club will always welcome you, even as a guest!" Shion said hoping the cat girl could hear.

"No need to say!" Obviously Kurumi seems to have heard and responded immediately.

* * *

_**Next Day...**_

**(School ****Corridor)**

Right now we see Jin, Shion, Ranka, Yukari and Miyuni, while Shion takes her over the shoulders for the kind courtesy, they were going to the Cooking Club with some depressed atmosphere around them.

"Jin, what should we do about the vegetables?" Ranka asked. Recalling the problem of vegetable supplies.

"Kurumi-san is gone, too." Yukari commented.

"Everyone!" Then Hitomi called to them, as if something urgent happened.

* * *

**(Cooking Room: Cooking Club)**

Once they entered the club they were all shocked and smiling, in front of them there are four boxes full of vegetables of various types.

"So many vegetables!" Ranka commented on seeing many vegetables.

"Hino-san, are these..." Jin said.

"Aren't the vegetables grown by Gardening Club members?" Shion asked.

Hitomi nodded and said, "The Gardening Club President said we get first dibs from now on."

"Wow!" Obviously Ranka is surprised.

"We can cook lost of thing with all these!" Yukari said.

"Jin-kun, I guess we got one more new member." Hitomi said confusing Jin.

"Huh?" Jin looked at her.

"Maybe Hitomi-chan meant the cat outside the window." Shion smiled, indicating outside the window that a pink tail could be seen swinging before disappearing.

"That cat..." Jin couldn't help smiling, seeing that it's Kurumi's work.

Then a few minutes everyone prepared some vegetable curry to eat.

"The curry packed with vegetables is ready!" Hitomi said.

"Let's eat!" Ranka, Yukari and Miyubi said and started eating.

While everyone eats Miyubi is the slowest while she puts a small portion of curry in her mouth to taste... before slowly stepping on the curry dish like a corpse.

When sloths eat foods they aren't used to, they can't digest it... so they die!

"Miyubi!" Ranka screamed.

"Oh, just let her die already!" Jin commented.

"Are you all right?!" Yukari said, worried about Miyubi.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Jin said.

"Hang in there!" Yukari said helping Miyubi.

Shion calmly ate the food while he was to witness this scene, but he couldn't help smiling at the funny scene before looking behind the window seeing Kurumi perched on the tree branch looking at them with fun. Seeing this, Shion made a friendly smile to her, as if he was amused by the scene, which obviously surprised Kurumi, but she also decided to return a friendly smile to him as a mutual friendship exchange between the two felines.

But unknown to all of them, since the first time they founded the Cooking Club they had been kept an eye on some hidden people somewhere where no one could notice.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

In an unknown and dark position we can see the long corridor absent of lights while on a door above we can see a white folder that says _**"Student Council Room"**_.

Inside the room we can see a certain person... half naked with intimate linens tava watching the video where he watched the Cooking Club. We can see Ranka, Yukari and Miyubi who were eating curry a little while ago.

_"Let's eat!"_

The person watching the video she si young girl, as you says in question, she is half naked with pale skin, long black and straight hair that reaches the end of his back and green-blue eyes, has two rodent ears on the sides of the head and one long hairless rat tail. She wears are her bra and purple panties.

While the people who are with her watching the video are actually Naked Mole-Rat with only white pants. They too are students of the Seton Private Academy.

"The Cooking Club is encouraging unnatural interspecies relations." The naked mole-rat girl said as she watched the video. "No mercy need be shown to those who disturb the school ecosystem. Their club will be disbanded!" Then video image pass to Jin before she made the next video shoot showing Shion conversing with Siege.

_"So? Can I know how you have this human smell and appearance of a male human?"_

_"Hm... I didn't care if I tell you, let's say I was born between the union of a human father and a white lioness mother."_

_"Ah... now I understand why you smell human, but what does that have to do with appearance?"_

She listened carefully to the conversation of the two lions, more especially what Bianko will say that made them surprised.

_"The reason is that because I was born between human union, male animals born with a human father or mother gene acquired only human appearance with animal traits like you female animals, that you only have appearances of a female human. Although this is only my theory. "_

_"Interesting, it means that you were born of a love between two different interspecies right? It seems really interesting if I have to admit, this would explain everything, that you are a mixed blood between human and lion."_

These words caused the entire naked mole-rat in the room to shock this discovery.

"Did you hear right?"

"Yes this is an incredible discovery!"

"So this white lion was born with a human gene and a white lion gene." The naked mole-rat girl, on the other hand, was calm, since Bianko's enrollment in this school with the appearance of a male human with animal features has attracted a lot of attention from other animals on the reason why it is different from other lions.

And now he finally knows why he has only animated features and male human appearance instead of having a real appearance of the white lion.

"He is also very dangerous, with his appearance he could also destroy the school ecosystem if everyone knew that he was born from two different species." She said as the video showed the form of Shion, the white lion, who made the same deafening roar to defeat the hyenas, and luckily they had turned the volume down just in time. She then took the student's profile in her hand, while Shion's profile was with every detail on him. "Shion Shiroyuki, if you were to cause the problem involving the school ecosystem, even a minimal problem, you will be banned from this school!" She said and turned off the screen.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**NN (NahariyaNash): ****And here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for not updating the story. As you can see I put Siege from Arknights in this series! Let's say Seige-chan is my favorite because... damn because she is sexy and hot everywhere if I have to be honest. I can't help it, and then right now, as you can see, I'm trying to put her as Shion's partner for now, but it looks like I'm also liking Kurumi and Miyubi, so in the next chapter I'll try to relate them to Shion for a while. if I can.**

**Obviously others will also appear, which not for now but for the future.**

**And then finally the members of the student council show themselves on stage, what will happen to the club? Obviously we would all know how it will go, but what will happen to Shion? Everything will be discovered in the next chapters and we hope that the student council president is not too strict with Shion just because he was born with a human gene and a white lion gene with him.**

**Then the fun part was it was the déjà vu and "I'm just a passing-through wild cat" that I took from Kamen Rider Decade, because it seemed very funny and then Kurumi's voice actress is also that of the famous Nico-nico-nii ! from Love Live! And I hope you enjoyed the commentary chapter.**

**We will now respond to your reviews**

**Taiman215: **Problem? I find it very well. And then why do I really have to make my OC look like a lion instead of not giving the human aspect? This is a fanfic.

**sonicflash78:** Let me still think for a while while I finish other stories too.

**yogaratw607:** As for Miyubi and Kurumi **_(who is a feline of the genus a relative of a lion or a panther type tiger)_**, I still have to think about it, and then I have already created a Lioness for Shion, which should be enough, still let me think and do not pet anything .

**Celestial Evolution:** Well, now I've fixed it, but since this also has a manga and also has a twelve or thirteen episode anime I think. While the manga story was further on as I mix some parts to remedy the missing anime parts with manga, joining them together to prolong the story or simply choose some better parts to replace the anime part. And then as you say, you're right, there are no category of the name of the series so it's a bit difficult.

But unfortunately I need interuzzione of the lines or POV, without those they send my brain in tilt, because without them, I do not know who speaks with who or with whom, I hate writers like that without adding who is opening **_(adding POV)_** or simply inserting the thought of the protagonist without adding the POV **_(without offense to these writers, but I have my taste for reading)_**. And thank you for your wish.

**Starlord Master:** Thanks, I'm happy that you opened the story.

**DungeonMaster:** Thanks for your compliment. And while pairing him with the Arknights bunny and white leopard is a good idea, but Shion is not a harem King as he says. Shon doesn't attract simple girls for his strength, Shion also has human gene inside, so instead of behaving like an arrogant lion, he comes closer to a humble and gentle behavior, but Shion sometimes has some lion behaviors, especially those quitidiani and not exaggerated, for example, sleep in the sun or just munch.

While to couple it I don't know, and then Kurumi is a school idol and yes. And everyone has a different preference. As for the animals of Kemono Friends... it depends, yes, it depends. While Chris is my top waifu on the top 5 or 6, and she is also my absolute favorite because of the tsundere and "Bang!" etc. And rest assured, I will try not to make it go too similar to the canon of the original story.

**Dracus6:** No

**ARSLOTHES:** Thanks for telling me about the box, it has now been fixed, and I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

**Guest:** Here's the story, I hope it's to your liking.

**Freddy8712:** Here is the chapter.

**Psyga315:** Well, I will try to do it, and then I know that Iena / Yena Madaraba would have been surprised to see a white lion born with human DNA and with the human male aspect instead of having a complete beast form.

**marquitoboss:** Thanks for appreciating the story, and of course, I will continue the story, but to continue it I have to go over the manga and anime series to see the differences made so that they are combined into a single story.

**Leave some comments and I like and see you in the next chapter. If you have any ideas or suggestions comment and I try to see if it applies, and no flames.**

**See you at the next chapter**


End file.
